


Reflections of a Padawan

by CallistaGseran



Series: The Healer Quadrilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Healers, Jedi, Jedi Training (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallistaGseran/pseuds/CallistaGseran
Summary: Callista's studies with her Master on Corellia lead to the discovery of her skills as a healer. She travels to Coruscant to study in the Temple. Co-authored with: Steffan Karrde, Ainar Algeron. This is Part I  of the Healer Quadrilogy. The events here take place before and leading intoGhost Ship.This is the very first story I ever wrote. Please be gentle.
Series: The Healer Quadrilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566934





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars and associated material contained within works produced or published by LucasFilm Ltd., or its subsidiaries remains the sole property, copyright, and trademark of said entities. No profit is being made from this work. All characters contained within this work are original (with the exception of appearances by some canon characters), and remain the intellectual property of their originating writers.
> 
> The Cataani people and all related information is the brainchild of Steffan Karrde. All characters used are used with the permission of their originating writer.
> 
> Mando'a language © Karen Traviss and LFL.

Fourteen-year-old Callista sat back on her heels. She couldn't remember a time without her Master in her life. She had lived and studied with him for as long as she could remember. He had always cared for her.

Jedi Master Mark Faulkner had lived on Corellia ever since he was knighted. His charge to serve as Guardian of the system held for as long as he lived. He had found his student when she was but a baby. Someone had left her on his doorstep. The child had taken to him immediately.

Callista finished her morning meditations just as she felt her Master call her through the bond they shared. _Callista, it is time for your saber lessons._ She replied in the same manner and rose from her place on the floor. Smoothing out her tunic, she retrieved her saber from its place under her pillow, clipping it to her belt.

Like many of the sabers used by padawans in the Temple, she had built hers with a training setting, as well as the normal setting. The saber was her most recent accomplishment. It had taken skill to build one with the dual modes, but she had done an amazing job. Now began her formal training in the proper use of it.

* * *

Callista stood next to her master on the training floor. She had shed her robe, and stood in her tunic and pants, saber in her left hand. Calming herself, she turned and saluted her master with her saber. He bowed, and then they ignited their sabers. Today, she learned basic blocks and parries from Form I. When she was farther in her training, she would choose a form to focus on.

Breathing hard, she wiped the sweat from her brow after yet another round of saber drills. She was determined to learn everything she could, and it showed. Master Faulkner called an end to the session and sent her off to shower and change. "Relax, contemplate what you have learned today, my Padawan. Tonight we go on patrol." Callista bowed. "Yes, Master."

* * *

The cool night air wafted through the streets of Coronet City. The two Jedi moved silently within the shadows. Jedi were scarce in the system, so the Master and Padawan tended to draw an unwanted amount of attention if they went out during the daylight hours.

Callista sensed it at the same time that her master stopped short. "I felt it, Master..." Nodding to his Padawan, they both drew their sabers, holding the hilts ready. Peeking around the corner, Callista took stock of the situation.

She saw no one but a tall man dressed in a dark cloak. It looked similar to the one her Master sometimes wore, but it was too dark to tell for sure. She reached out with her senses but could feel nothing. Whoever it was, was either not a Jedi, or if he was, he had closed himself off. Turning around to speak to her Master, she realized he was no longer there.

Stepping out into the alley, she called out, "State your business here, sir..." Before she had even finished the sentence, the man ignited his almost pure white blade, a color she had never seen before. Her master always carried a green blade. She followed suit, her pale purple blade springing to life.

She set herself in a defensive stance, waiting to see what he would do. He charged at her, his blade taking a low swing at her ankles. She jumped above the swing, surprising herself. Having avoided his strike, she took one of her own, aimed at his shoulder. He blocked it easily, casually turning it aside.

He came at her with renewed speed, his blade moving so fast she could barely see it. Reacting purely on what the Force told her, she was able to block his strikes. She got a bit distracted, and one of his strikes slipped through her saber defense, a strike aimed at her neck. It never made contact though. It stopped about two inches from her neck. She could feel him straining to move it closer, but he could not.

It was then that her attacker dropped his hood and lowered his saber, leaving her staring into the astonished face of her mentor. He seemed confused as to why his saber had not moved an inch. Then understanding dawned. "You can drop your shield now, Padawan..."

Callista stared. "What...?!" He smiled. "You have a very rare talent, my Padawan. There are very few Jedi who can project Force shields, and you are one of them. I noticed it a few weeks ago, but this is the only way I could think of to accurately test it." Callista flinched, remembering how close he had come. He smiled. "I also noticed that you have good acrobatic skills. I would like to start teaching you Form IV."

* * *

Three days had passed since the events in the alley, and Callista was still coming to grips with what had occurred. She thought back on the events of the past few months, and realized that her skill had indeed manifested itself on more than one occasion.

There had been several times during training that her Master had come really close to her with the saber, but every time he stopped. He did not baby her; he did his best to make the training sessions as real as possible. The last few times they had trained, it had been with their sabers on full power. She needed to know what to expect in combat situations. The only thing that had stopped his saber from making contact was his control and her shield.

Standing in the training room, Callista sank into a light meditation. She wanted to work on focusing her shield technique using some documentation that her master had provided. She hefted the training remote in her left hand. It was calibrated to deliver stinging bolts. It was normally used in laser deflection training, but she felt it would serve her purpose adequately.

Activating the remote, she stepped back as it hovered in the air in front of her. Holding her saber steady in a low Form IV guard, she thumbed it to life. It hummed loudly in the empty room, echoing back at her from the dimness. A little deflection training would make things all that more interesting.

The remote shot away from her, into the dim corner of the room. Setting herself in a defensive stance, she reached out with her senses until she could feel the eddies that the remote created within the Force. A bright red beam lanced out of the darkness, and Callista brought her blade around to intercept.

She was just a hair too slow. The bolt hit in the shoulder, making her wince in pain. Pushing it away, she settled herself again, tightening her focus on the remote. Her world consisted solely of the remote. That was her first mistake.

She knew better than to do that, and here she just had. She was not paying attention to anything else in her surroundings, and she knew that such inattention in a battle could prove fatal.

Her danger sense flared as another bolt flew out of the darkness. This one was aimed low towards her feet. Reversing her grip, she flipped the saber so that the tip was pointed towards the floor. The energy bolt hit about an inch above the tip of the blade, causing the blade to brighten slightly.

Rotating the saber so the hilt rode the inside of her forearm, she dropped into a crouch. She could feel the remote on the other side of the room, moving slowly in the shadows as it prepared to strike. The buildup of power was slight, but she felt the shift. Extending her arm behind her, she caught the blast on the tip of her blade, flicking it away from her. It went wild, careening around the room, and she felt another presence just as a bright green blade intercepted the errant laser, and a voice called, " _Remote, pause_!"

Glancing up in surprise, she looked straight into her Master's bright blue eyes. They were dancing with laughter as he looked at her. "You seem to be in a predicament, Padawan. Would you care for assistance?" Giggling as she realized how ridiculous her stance looked, she quickly stood up.

"I noticed that you have been studying up on Form IV, Padawan. May I ask why you are training with a remote so soon?"

Callista blushed. "I thought it would be a good way to further test my shielding skills...."

Nodding slowly, he looked at her. "You pulled your focus too tight. That is dangerous."

Blushing once more, Callista looked down. "I know...."

He gently tilted her face up so she was looking at him, his face softened. "Padawan, I was not chastising you, I was just helping you see it for next time. Shall we go at it again, this time together?" She nodded, stepping up beside him as he reactivated the remote. They fought together far into the night.

* * *

Rising early the following morning, Callista did her morning meditation to prepare herself for the day. Life with Master Faulkner was never dull, that was for sure! As she made her way out to breakfast, she hooked her lightsaber to her belt.

Her Master looked up from the breakfast preparations to greet her. "Good Morning, Padawan, I trust you slept well?"

Nodding, Callista made her way to the counter. "I did, Master."

He smiled. "I wanted to let you know that we will be having a guest today..." Callista glanced up at that statement, and he continued, "....Master Steffan Karrde will be here on business, and I invited him to participate in your training today."

"I would be honored, Master." She finished her breakfast quickly and went to prepare for the day. As she entered her room, she heard the door chime, and her master went to answer it. “Ah, Master Karrde, it was kind of you to accept my invitation at this early hour. Please, come in."

"It was my pleasure," Steffan Karrde said with a smile as he bowed to his fellow. "I'm glad to see things have been well with you, my friend." He looked over to the young lady, "and I take it that this is your new student?" Her Master smiled. "Master Karrde, may I introduce my Padawan, Callista Gseran." Callista bowed in respect. "Fair morning, Master Karrde."

"And to you," Steffan said as he looked at her closely. "I sense a lot of spirit in you, my lady. You are starting to remind me of my daughter already." "Well," he said as he looked over to her master. "When would you like to begin?"

Her Master chuckled. "Not even in the door five minutes, and already down to business, Steffan? I think right now would be fine, if Callista is ready?" She nodded. "Well then, let us adjourn to the training room then."

Steffan nodded and followed them to the room and looked over the settings. Smiling in approval, he removed his robe and laid it aside then motioned to the padawan. "If I may, Callista?" She offered her lightsaber handle to him and Steffan carefully looked it over. "For her first time, the craftsmanship is impressive," Steffan said with a nod as he handed her the hilt. "Nicely done, my dear."

Callista blushed. "Thank you, Master Karrde. I have actually been considering constructing a second to match." She could feel her master's surprise at that statement. She turned to look at her Master. “My apologies, Master, I had intended to tell you, but it seemed appropriate."

"Maybe a little ambitious," Master Karrde said as he regarded her. "Its important to master the one before moving on. Well, shall we? “He drew his hilt and ignited a silver-blue blade and saluted the girl. Callista did likewise, drawing her saber and igniting its brilliant purple blade. Saluting Master Karrde, she stepped back several paces.

Steffan came forward and feinted to the left before coming around to his true target, but kept himself on a level that Callista would be more capable to defend against. He wasn't disappointed with her block and sudden parrying of his blade before she attempted to counter with her own move, which he quickly blocked. He kept the moves the same for a few minutes to get the feel of her actions.

Slightly surprised at the speed of his attack, she backed up a step. They traded blows back and forth quickly, getting a feel for each other's style before he called a break. "Very nice form indeed," he said softly during a break. "The Fourth Form suits you, I believe."

"How long has she been studying the form?" Steffan asked her teacher as he relaxed for a few moments.

"A week..." her Master replied.

Steffan was surprised by that bit of information. "I'd say you have a fast learner on your hands," he said with a grin. "Though I'm not a master of this form, I would say it would suit her greatly, much as with my daughter. Well, I'm convinced of her skills unless you would like to have another go at it, my friend." She smiled. "Thank you, Master Karrde. I would love to."

* * *

Master Faulkner sat in his room, reviewing the events of the day. His Padawan was a fast learner. Normally, it would take a student a month to learn as much as she had learned in a week of studying Form IV. She had a strong dedication to her studies, and it showed. The previous evening, he had silently watched her practice and was amazed at her focus and knowledge of the form in so short a time. He knew that with time and training, she would become more confident.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed; Callista is now 15 years old.

Callista once more found herself in the training room late into the night. Her drive to learn more of her chosen form was unquenchable. She knelt on the training mat, her mind still and clear as she prepared to practice. Her lightsaber rested across her palms. She knew the weapon intimately, every piece and how it all fit together. Her mind focused, she brought herself out of the meditation, slowly rising to her feet. The mat was cool against her bare feet.

Holding the deactivated hilt in her left hand, she began slowly moving through a few of the more advanced forms, getting the feel for them. It was better to learn the forms first without an active blade, so they were familiar. She fought against an imaginary opponent, her movements quick and precise.

She could see him in her mind's eye; his blade came down diagonally from a high guard position, aiming at her left wrist. Bringing her saber up from the low guard, she rotated her wrists so that her blade intercepted his at eye level. Their blades locked, sparking and hissing against each other. He shoved against her blade, trying to make her stumble, and she shoved right back, hard enough to force him off balance. He went stumbling away as she set herself again. He charged, aiming for her stomach, but she spun away and blocked it forcing his blade to the ground.

He could feel her intense concentration through their link, and he was surprised. She was very dedicated to her training, spending long hours practicing, usually far into the night. She always woke refreshed and full of energy, having slipped into a light healing trance.

He was surprised that she had such control of her self-healing abilities at a young age. All Jedi were trained in basic healing techniques, but some had the gift of healing. His Padawan was apparently one of them. He knew that he did not have the knowledge of healing to teach her, but the healers at the temple did. He felt it was time that she moved on to the next phase of her training.

* * *

The following morning, as Callista was preparing breakfast, he brought up the subject. "Callista, I think it's time you move forward in your training..." She paused in her preparations to look at him in surprise while he continued. "You have an innate skill as a healer, but that is something I cannot help you develop. There are Jedi at the Temple who could provide you with the training it requires."

Glancing down at what she was doing to steady her whirling thoughts, Callista felt sadness. Her Master had been a fixture in her life as long as she could remember. Was he getting rid of her because he was tired of having her around?

He could sense the direction her thoughts were taking and came around the counter to place a hand on her shoulder. "Callista, know this: I will never leave you. When you need me, I will be there." She nodded, glancing up at him as she set her paring knife aside. "I will miss you, my Master. But if that is the will of the Force, then I will go."

* * *

Callista sat up much of the evening, thinking over the years that she had trained with Master Faulkner. He had taught her much of the ways of the Jedi, taking her in when no one wanted her. He was patient and kind, gently correcting her when she made a mistake.

Slipping out of her room, she made her way down to the training room, and then to the workshop area. The workshop contained the necessary tools and parts for building and repairing lightsabers. True to her word to Master Karrde all those months ago, she wanted to build a second saber to match the first.

She found the parts she needed to be hidden away in a box; her Master had expected her to build a second saber all along. He knew her skills were up to the task. Along with the parts, she found a note in her Master's handwriting.

_Dear Callista,_

_I knew at some point that you would want to build a second saber. So here are the parts. I am so proud of you, my Padawan. You have excelled in everything I have taught you. Your patience and concentration during the saber lessons does you credit. It is my hope that this second saber will serve you well and that you will use it with care. I have included the instructions and appropriate meditation to use in the construction of a lightsaber when it is needed immediately as I know yours is. Be well, my Padawan, and May the Force protect you wherever you may go._

_Yours in the Force,_

_Jedi Master Mark Faulkner_

Callista's vision blurred with unshed tears as she read. He had known that she would keep her word, and he had gone to the trouble of finding those parts and crystals that matched her existing saber. She knew that was no easy task. Hauling the box out of the workshop, she set it down on one of the training mats and settled back on her heels. It would be a long night, and tomorrow she left for Coruscant.

With the hilt laid next to her, she picked up the circuit board and began to connect the wires that ran to the ignition switch. Soldering them in place with a micro torch, she slotted it into place inside the hilt, connecting the wires. Next, she connected the power cell. Slotting the crystal into place beneath the focusing lens of the emitter, she screwed on the end cap and sank into the meditation.

She alone could not build a perfectly functioning saber. In order for it to function properly, the separate parts had to function as one unit. By bathing the saber in the Force, she was affecting an elemental shift in the components. This allowed them to function as a whole. She did not know how long she sat in meditation, but as she opened her eyes, she could feel her Master standing next to her. She looked up and accepted the glass of water he offered. "You did well, Padawan."

Sipping slowly, Callista emptied the glass and rose shakily to her feet, the new lightsaber in her right hand. With her master's steadying hand on her elbow she slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room. She sat down heavily on the bed, fumbling to remove her boots. Her master gently pushed her hands away. "Rest, Padawan. I will take care of it. Coruscant can wait a few days."

She nodded wearily, leaning back against her pillows as he removed her boots. She could hear the boots thump to the floor as he took her left foot in his hand and began massaging it. The muscles were tense from hours spent in the meditation posture. He sent waves of reassurance through their link, urging her to rest.

She could still feel his presence next to her as she slipped into a light healing trance. She knew that it had been a good couple of days, and her body needed to rest and heal.

* * *

Turning over, she opened her eyes. He was standing right next to her bed. She started, and then sat up slowly, shaking off the momentary disorientation associated with coming out of a healing trance. He sat down on the edge of her bed, handing her a bowl of cereal. Smiling her thanks, she ate it.

"If you're feeling up to it, I think we should go to the temple today." She nodded and then paused in her eating. "I am ready." He smiled, and then bent over and picked up a package from where it rested on the floor. Accepting her empty bowl, he handed her the package. "I contacted the Temple as soon as your healing skills began to surface. I wanted to give you something to take with you when you go."

Carefully unwrapping the paper, she uncovered a set of dark blue and tan robes worn by a Healer. She gasped and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you..." He chuckled. "You're welcome, Padawan. Now when we reach Coruscant, you will have the proper attire."

* * *

Slipping the strap of her bag over her right shoulder, Callista rose from her seat on the transport and followed her Master to the landing pad. He turned to her as they made their way to the Temple. “Stay close, Padawan. We must meet with the Master Healer.” They made their way to the Medical Wing of the temple. Callista was amazed; she had never seen so many Jedi in Healer colors before.

Pausing by a door marked ‘Master Healer Manna Azad’, her Master knocked on the frame of the open doorway. The woman seated at the single desk glanced up, and smiled. “Welcome Master Faulkner, Padawan Gseran. Please have a seat.” She turned away from her computer, focusing her attention on the two Jedi before her.

Master Faulkner spoke first. “Healer Azad, this is my Apprentice, Callista Gseran.” Callista inclined her head. “As mentioned in the message I sent you, Callista has extraordinary skills in healing. Is it possible for her to train under one of the Healers here at the temple?”

She nodded, “Currently, all Healer Apprentices are trained in a classroom setting, but some are chosen as Apprentices to the Knights. I have been watching Callista’s progress, and I believe that she would be a wonderful addition to our staff.” Callista smiled and blushed slightly.

She continued, looking directly at Callista, “Padawan Gseran, given where your particular skills lie, I would be honored to train you in the ways of the Healer.”

Stunned, it took Callista a moment to find her voice. She cleared her throat nervously. “Master Azad, it would be an honor to learn the Healing arts from you.” She rose and bowed, the other woman doing the same. “You may have the next two hours to set your affairs in order. When that time is up, please report to me here.” Callista nodded as Master Azad handed her a sheet of flimsiplast with directions back to her office. Accepting the flimsiplast, Callista and Master Faulkner bowed, and left her office.

“Master, do we have time for a sparring match?” He thought a moment. “We do. The practice rooms are this way.” He pointed to the left. Entering, Callista noticed that it was set up much like the training room in her Master’s home on Corellia. They paused to remove their robes, and Callista set her bag off to the side. Her second saber was in her bag.

Having shed her robe, she approached the mat, saluting her Master with her saber. She sank into the Force, preparing for the spar. Flicking the selector for her saber, she set it to the lower training setting. The saber hung loose in her left hand, at the ready. Circling each other on the mat, they waited. Her Master moved first.

His bright green blade came slashing upward from a low guard that Callista blocked easily. The tip of his blade knocked into the mat causing it to smoke a little. While his blade was still low, she spun and struck for his midsection. The blade grazed his stomach and he grunted. “Well done, Padawan.” She smiled and set herself again. Flipping her hands over so that her right arm was level with her chin, and her blade pointed at the floor, she slid her left foot forward to balance herself.

His blade was a blur as it came in from the left, but her move was wise, for his blade bounced off hers and went wide. She flipped over his blade, blocking an upward strike as she went. She landed in a crouch behind him, her blade held low. Sensing him coming around, she rolled away from his strike. She came up on one knee, and they locked blades once more. He deactivated his blade and backed up a step, signaling an end to the match. They bowed to one another and went to gather their robes.

They slowly made their way back to the landing pad. She was reluctant to see him go, as he had been a part of her life for so many years. He paused as the reached the pad. “Callista, Master Azad is wise in the ways of the Healer. There is much to be learned from her.” He turned to go, but Callista stopped him and hugged him hard.

She could not stop the tears that came to her eyes. “I will miss you, my Master. I thank you for everything that you have taught me, and I will honor it.” She released him and bowed, then turned and headed back to the Medical Wing and her new studies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed, Callista is now 18. She has progressed in her training as a healer under Master Azad’s guidance.

Her days over the years had been filled with many lessons, but Master Azad had spent a lot of time getting to know her new Padawan. She had become the mother Callista never had. She was a firm teacher, but she was also very gentle. When Callista made a mistake while practicing a technique, her master always showed her what she had done wrong, yet in a caring way. Part of her studies included working a rotation in the Temple infirmary. This generally meant healing minor wounds sustained during lightsaber training. Every now and then there were more serious incidents.

* * *

Callista sat in the common room of the quarters she now shared with Master Azad. Calming her mind, she sank into the Force. Her mind was filled with everything that she had learned today. Her Advanced Anatomy class had been studying the skeletal system, and different ways to tell if a bone was broken. She thought back over the day's lecture, which had been accompanied by sobering holos of cases.

"... _A broken bone may not be as obvious as a bone poking through the skin." Jedi Knight Inari commented. "There are however, other ways to tell if a bone is broken. If the area is swollen or bruised badly, or if the person screams or cries when you touch the area, those are sure signs that there is a broken or fractured bone...."_

Callista could remember the laughter of some of the other Apprentices as they looked at the holos, laughing at the misfortune of the injured. She remembered having been angry that they would laugh at such a situation. What would happen when they had to deal with such a situation? She stopped that line of thought before it went any farther. As she settled her thoughts once more, she felt a _wrongness_ in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Grabbing her lightsaber and her medkit, she raced out of her quarters, not even having enough time to comm her Master. She pelted down the hall, her lightsaber smacking her thigh as she ran. Skidding around the corner, and entering the room, she sped up as she caught sight of one of the Younglings as she fell out of one of the many trees. How they loved to climb, even though they knew the risk.

Lifting her arms, she tried to catch the child and cushion her with the Force, but she was still not close enough. She watched in horror as the small body fell and lay still. Reaching the child, Callista fell to her knees, immediately checking for a pulse. It was there, week and thready. The child did not have long. Scanning the child through the Force, Callista saw that her lungs had collapsed.

She could do nothing except to ease the child's pain. Carefully lifting her, she pulled the child into her lap. Her eyelids fluttered. "Healer Gseran," she whispered, "I knew it was you..." Her feeble voice trailed off, ending in a wracking cough as the child struggled to breathe. "Save your strength," Callista advised, "You'll be alright." Inside her mind was screaming, _She is NOT fine! How can I lie to her?!_ She shook her head, banishing the thought and looked down just as the child took one last, shuddering breathe and lay still.

Gently lifting the still form, Callista turned and ran out of the room, and back towards the Medical Wing. She knew there was nothing to be done. She did not even notice how the hall cleared as she ran. The on-duty Healer pronounced the child dead-on-arrival.

* * *

Callista wandered the halls outside the Medical Wing lost in thought. She was certain that if she had arrived sooner, that she could have saved the child. She was so lost in thought that she did not see the Jedi Master and his Padawan coming around the corner. She ran smack into the younger man, falling in an undignified heap on the floor.

The Padawan helped her up as his Master looked at her with concern. “Are you alright, Healer?” Callista mutely shook her head as she leaned against the Padawan. He could see how distraught she was, so he directed his Padawan to one of the empty meditation rooms. “Ter-lon, in here.” He entered after his student, closing the door behind him. Ter-lon guided the young woman to a seat, keeping a steadying hand on her elbow.

The Jedi Master, whose name Callista later found out to be Ainar Algeron, sat down across from her. “Would you like to talk about it?” he asked softly. At first, she shook her head, but sensing his concern, she nodded. Sniffling, she wiped at her eyes, trying to brush away the tears. Ter-lon offered her a handkerchief, which she accepted with a smile.

Haltingly, she described the events of the day, focusing primarily on what had happened only a few hours ago. She still cried as she described how the Youngling had died in her arms. Master Algeron nodded quietly. “You’ve never experienced death before, have you, Padawan….?” He left the question open, obviously wanting to know her name. “Callista Gseran, Master. And no, I have not…”

Steffan walked through the corridors from the sparring levels, looking for the Padawan. Master Faulkner had suggested to Steffan that he continue her teachings in the ways of the lightsaber.  
  
"You cannot place the blame solely on yourself, Callista...."  
  
He stopped where he was and listened to the conversation that was going on. After he heard it for a while, he understood the anguish that was coming from her. _The young one that passed today. 'They told me about it when I arrived earlier. I'll let Ainar counsel her on this matter. We can reschedule the lesson.'_  
  
"Master Karrde?"  
  
' _Oh, well then'_ , Steffan thought as he heard Ainar's voice and opened the doors to the meditation room. They were gathered in a small circle and Steffan noticed that Callista had been crying for a long time.

Callista started when she saw Master Karrde enter the room. She had completely forgotten about her lesson that afternoon... Looking between Master Karrde and Algeron, she thought a minute. "Master Algeron, May I be excused? I was scheduled for a lesson with Master Karrde." He paused. "Are you sure it’s wise, after what happened today?" She thought a moment. "Yes, I think so. It will help me refocus as well."   
  
Steffan nodded, remembering how focused she had been during their sparring session all those years ago.

Callista rose from her seat, quietly thanking Ter-lon. She bowed to Ainar. "Thank you, Master for your counsel. It is greatly appreciated. You have given me much to think on." She turned and left the room, following behind Steffan.

"Something new today, we're going to try," Steffan told her as they entered one of the rooms. Behind him he could hear Callista tossing her cloak aside and the _snap-hiss_ of two lightsabers coming to life. He turned around and noticed the second lightsaber she had constructed.   
  
"Confident enough to learn the two-saber form?" He asked as he looked over her stance. 

"I am," she said back to him.

Steffan liked the tone, but he had something else in mind for this round. "Put them away," he told her as he turned and began to open a cabinet.

"We're not training with the lightsaber today?""We are practicing swordplay today," Steffan said as he removed two poles from the cabinet and tossed them to her. She caught them and started to test them. "I had these made back on Cataan," he said as he pulled two more out and pulled the hood of his robe over his head. "The weight and balance are just like that of a lightsaber."  
  
"Aren't we worried about injury?" Callista asked as Steffan walked around behind her.

"Only very, very minor," Steffan said as he pulled out a blindfold and started to put it over Callista's eyes. "And only if you strike with exceptional force. We will be safe, child."

"And the blindfold?"  
  
"Your lesson," Steffan said as he lowered the lights in the room. "Your opponent might employ any number of things that would distract you. Your eyes can deceive you in the middle of a fight if they do that. You must learn to open to the Force not just like you have been, but by concentrating your other senses."  
  
"Okay," she said as she started to relax and resumed her fighting stance. Steffan nodded once and assumed a fighting stance of his own. "When you are ready." She moved as soon as Steffan finished saying the word, but he easily blocked with one of his weapons. Before he could counter with the other, though, she flipped out of his range but rebounded for another strike as soon as her feet touched the floor.

' _Interesting_ ,' Steffan thought to himself as they kept blocking and countering each other through the exercise. ' _I've given her openings, but she's not taking them....not keeping me from taking obvious ones either.'_

Callista stumbled slightly as yet another of Steffan's strikes got past her defense. ' _What is wrong with me?_ ,' she thought. Her concentration was usually much better than this... She stopped cold in the middle of the sparring match, trying to calm her mind. That was a mistake. She only partially succeeded. In a single moment of clarity, she sensed Steffan behind her, preparing to strike.   
  
Whirling around to confront him, their weapons locked as each fought for the center. She disengaged, taking a sweep at his ankles. Over-extending her reach, she stumbled and landed hard on her knees. In the split second it took her to assess her location, he took the advantage.   
  
Hearing a rustle as he moved toward her, she reached out with her weapon in a blind attempt. She found only air. Her confusion was soon replaced with surprise as she felt the cool wood of Steffan's weapon against her throat, and his voice soft in her ear.   
  
"If this had been real, you would be dead by now. You need to remain focused and aware at all times."

She nodded as she felt him move away from her. Standing, she removed the blindfold. Her face burned with embarrassment at letting her focus slip so much. She bowed to him, and putting her weapons away, she departed.

* * *

"What do you think?" Ainar said as Steffan entered the room. "She has skill," Steffan said as he noticed Ainar looking over the review of the sparring match. "But I think her true skills will actually be with her studies as a healer."  
  
"I believe you're right," Ainar thought as he nodded softly at some of her moves during the bout. "And you suggest."

"She's learning a great deal from Manna," Steffan told him. "But I think her skill could be stronger still in that area. Perhaps, if you can arrange it, she could get introduced to Arie. Who knows, Arie may like sharing some of her knowledge with a student again." Ainar shook his head and placed the padd on the table. "You know how she's been acting....trying to remove the Jedi from her life."  
  
Steffan nodded and picked up the padd Ainar had been reading, "I know that, but out of us all you're still her closest friend."  
  
"That may be so, but she's somewhat distanced herself from the Force, I can't even sense her like I used to without trying." Steffan circled the table and handed Ainar the padd again, "Look at her grades from the medical sessions, the Temple hasn't seen this kind of healing potential in years, with the correct training...she can be just as good as Arie." Ainar took the padd from him again and read over it, "She's good, I'll give you that. But you really think we can wake the Phoenix in Arie? You think she'll like the idea to train again?"  
  
"Oh, if I know you right old friend, you'll convince her like you usually sweet-talk the Senate" Steffan said grinning and patted him on the back. "Now let's get upstairs, I heard they were serving nerf-stew." Ainar smiled, he had asked the staff put that on the menu years ago when he was a padawan. "I second that."

* * *

"Still concerned over the spar?" Steffan asked as he sat down with Callista at the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
  
"I am," she admitted as her cheeks started burning again. "I am...ashamed of my performance. I could not focus that I thought I would. I believed that I would be able to shut aside my feelings of the death of that young man, but I was wrong." Steffan pondered this for a moment, and pulled a blindfold out of his tunic. "We will attempt something."

"Here?" Callista asked in surprise as she stood up with him.

"Yes," Steffan told her as started to put the blindfold over her eyes. When he finished, he stepped out in front of Callista and pulled a small piece of wood from his vest. "A simple exercise this time. In my hand, I hold a piece of wood. You will find it hard to hear where I move it with the sound of the fountains. But if you listen to my words and focus as I give you the instruction, you might achieve the goal of striking the wood. Keep your hands to your side. Are you ready?"  
  
Callista nodded and Steffan kept his eyes on her and probed her in the Force to test how well she would focus as he instructed. “Focus the mind," He began to tell her. "Cleanse the soul...channel the powers...now, release that with is negative. Find and keep sight of your target." He could feel her intensity as she began to open herself up to the Force. "Keep repeating what I have said in your mind. Mind and body as one, the strength of your heart is also the heart of your power. If you follow it and believe in what you do to be right, then you will not fail."  
  
He kept his eyes on her as he felt everything tighten inside of her, and waited for the right time before he felt her come to her peak in the Force. "Strike!"  
  
In that moment, she moved faster than Steffan had seen her before in their training sessions together. Her hand had went to her lightsaber the instant that Steffan had given the command, and activated it while she swung it out towards her target. The blade snapped the wood just high enough for Steffan to feel the heat of the blade.   
  
Callista returned her lightsaber to her belt seconds after Steffan's command and removed the blindfold to see where her stroke landed.  
  
"Excellent work, Padawan," Steffan said with a smile as he handed her the remains of the wood. "What I have given you was the instruction that my father began giving me when I was but a boy, in the hills outside my home. I found myself able to focus more clearly on my goal, and I hope you will be able to make use of it."

She stood there, gazing down at the pieces of wood in her hands. The release she had felt in that moment was extraordinary. She had never experienced anything so powerful. She gazed up at him with a look of wonder. “Is it always like that?”

Steffan nodded softly as he looked at the amazement on her face. "That was only the beginning."

“Why did I not experience this before?”

Steffan considered that as he sat back down in front of one of the fountains. "I was once told that in order to truly experience the flow of the Force, you could only release yourself to it, complete surrender. You cannot force it through you. You learn this in meditation. But in combat, it is not so easily attained."

Callista looked at him askance. “And why is that?”

“In battle, there can be so much going on around you. If you try to focus too much, especially on one opponent, you will not sense another approaching." Steffan said as he looked at the fountain. "What you have to learn is what the Jedi, Corran Horn, thought of as a 'sphere of responsibility'. Pilots would call is situation awareness. Do you understand me so far?"

She nodded. "I practice it sometimes in my Healer training..."

"Exactly," Steffan said with a smile, coming to his next part of the subject. "That was part of the lesson that I wanted to present in the sparring room. You see, wanted to know if you could apply that in the spar. I realized that you hadn't considered that aspect of it. Because you were focused on me, what you didn't sense was that there was another swordsman in the room as we fought."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh…what??"

"If you could have attained the release and expansion of your senses, I have no doubts that not only could you have stood better against me, but possibly two fighters," Steffan said as he looked at her. "But what I realized is that Master Faulkner and I do not always teach on the same level. Your skills remind me of my daughter, Andrea's. But I have trained her differently than you have been. And for that, I do apologize.”

She blanched at thought of what might have happened had that been a real fight... "So why the second swordsman, if he did not enter the fight?"

"He did," Steffan told her. "He and I traded off at different time during the fight. We both fought on a level where you could have possibly defeated us."

She looked down, lost in thought. "Is it possible for a rematch perhaps?"

"It is," Steffan said with a smile. "However, as skilled as you are, I truly believe that your calling is the healing arts. Not all of us are warriors, Callista."

"But even healers must be able to fight....."

“Aye they must," Steffan told her. "You have to be prepared." He smiled as he looked back at the fountain. "But it is my true hope that the taste of battle is something that you don't have to experience."

"I should probably go find Master Azad, she's probably worried sick about me...Is there anything you would suggest for keeping my focus?"

“Always listen here.....and here," he told her, pointing to her head and her heart. "That is where your soul and the Force commands. And that is all the Force asks of you. Follow them, and believe what you feel to be the right thing."

She smiled briefly as she nodded. "With your permission, Master Karrde, I think I will go to bed early. It's been a long day. Could we schedule the rematch for two days from now?"

“Whenever you feel you are ready," Steffan said as he bowed. "And if you will excuse me, I too much leave for a meeting of the High Council."

She bowed in return. "Fair evening, Master." She paused. Steffan started on his way and then turned to look at her. "I'm sensing something else you have on your mind."

"Would it be advisable for me to practice the two saber form?"

“Usually, one would master combat with just one lightsaber," he told her. "Only the more advanced swordsmen would make a choice to wield two lightsabers. Not many move to the point of control of the Force to wield the lightstaff. That is why you have probably never seen one in use."

“Usually?”

"I'm quoting what I know of the Old Order," Steffan said as he turned and walked back to her. "Records are sketchy at best of that time of individuals who wielded two sabers. What is known is that not many felt the need to, though they possessed the skill to do so. I, myself, have wielded two in battle before. But I choose to use my own." He pulled it from his belt to show to her the detail.

She took it carefully, admiring the craftsmanship. She saw alien script inscribed around the hilt. "Cataani script?" she asked.

"Ancient language of my people. Still spoken mostly for histories," he said as he traced the words, saying them in his own tongue then translated for her. "' Forged in light to vanquish the dark.'" He sat down and let her continue to look at it. "On the mantle in my home rests my father's sword, handed down my line since it was first forged. It has the same saying."

“It’s beautiful…” She handed back the saber and bowed once more. "My apologies for keeping you from your meeting, Master…"

He nodded softly. "My father believed that even though there is peace, a warrior should already be ready. An old Cataani proverb: 'To my friends, I wish nothing but absolute happiness. To my enemies who wish for my blood, I will send you to whatever god you wish'" He stood, clipped the weapon back to his belt and bowed. "No apologies necessary. I always enjoy teaching history."

Smiling, she departed and returned to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Callista literally stumbled into the quarters she shared with Master Azad. Her Master caught her elbow to steady her. "Are you alright, Callista?"

Nodding, Callista made her way to the couch in the common area. "I am, at least, I think so... A lot has happened today..." Her voice trailed off as she thought back on everything that had happened.

“Would you like to tell me about it?" Manna asked as she perched on the arm of the couch. Callista sighed, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"I had a Youngling pass in my arms this morning..." Her Master nodded quietly, having felt the passing of the child. Callista continued, "I was very distraught over the incident, and lost in thought that I ran into Master Algeron and his Padawan..."

Manna raised an eyebrow at that.

“I literally ran into them," she finished. "I spent some time talking with him and his Padawan, I think his name was Ter-lon." Manna smiled. "Ter-lon Dinn, the grandson of Arie Luxkert..." A shadow passed over her face as she said the name, and Callista noticed it. "Who is she, Master?"

"She is one of the most-skilled Healers of the Order, but we fear that she is trying to sever herself from anything to do with the Jedi..." She thought a moment. "I think that you should meet her, there is a lot you can learn from her. I will see if arrange a meeting for a few days from now."

Callista also related her experience during her lesson with Master Karrde. "I have never felt that disconnected before..."

Her master looked thoughtful. "You let your grief consume you, and it clouded your perceptions of things. That is very dangerous." She smiled again. "He was wise to show you what he did, it is important that you always remain aware of what is going on around you, no matter the situation."

Thinking a moment, Callista said, "I have asked for a rematch in two days time, is that workable?"

Manna nodded. “I can rearrange your lessons to allow for it. Now, I think it is time you got some rest; you've had a very busy day."

Callista smiled. It had been a very busy day indeed. She rose and bowed, making her way to her room. There, she collapsed on her bad and was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

* * *

Two days had passed since Callista's lesson with Master Karrde, and today was the rematch. She rose before the sun, to prepare herself for the day. Utilizing the method that he had taught her, she reached into the Force, expanding her awareness. She felt that same release that she had two days ago, and she knew she was ready. Making her way out of her quarters, she made her way to the training rooms, to find Master Karrde already inside. She bowed. "Good Morning, Master Karrde."

"Good morning," Steffan said, returning her bow. "Are you ready to begin?"

She nodded. "I am." She shed her robe, laying her saber aside, as she would not need it.

Steffan proceeded to withdraw two bokkens from the cabinet, tossing one to her. After she had caught it and twirled it around a few times to get a sense of the weapon, he pulled the blindfold from his tunic and began to cover her eyes. 'The same as before," he told her, as he made sure she could not see. "Total surrender."

She nodded, once again opening herself to the Force, holding nothing back. Even though she could not see, the room was in sharp focus in her mind.

"Lights," Steffan called, prompting the lights in the room to shut down, engulfing them in the darkness of the room. "And now, Padawan.... _defend yourself_." And he came in slow to press the first attack.

She felt him move, and her perception changed. In her mind's eye, she could see the ripples he made in the Force. Her bokken snapped out, a blur as his came in for a high strike.

Steffan suppressed the urge to smile as she effectively blocked the first strike. He decided to go ahead and add another dimension to it by flipping over to land behind her, silently calling for the second to come into his place. The change in her reaction to different fighting styles would let Steffan judge her ability to adapt.

Something shifted.... _someone else was there_. She turned sideways, presenting a smaller target. Shifting her weight slightly, she struck out to deflect a strike from her left, and then bringing her weapon around, she shoved the other's weapon wide. She then whirled out from between them, setting herself again. _Impressive,_ Steffan thought as he came around and traded places again, coming in with the high guard and swept his bokken down to take her legs from her.

She jumped, sensing it coming. Flipping over, she struck down at him, her bokken tapping his shoulder. She landed neatly behind him. The other moved around so that she was flanked on both sides. Steffan focused away from the tap she had just delivered, truly impressed. ' _Okay, now we test her to the max_.' They both started coming in down, one striking and the other ready to counter any moves she would make _._

Her perception shifted once more.... ' _Here they come_ ,' she thought. She crouched, waiting. _Now_ , the Force told her. She jumped just they both struck towards her. Her left foot snapped out; deflecting one while her bokken took the other attacker at the knees.

Steffan was surprised but pressed on as she came back to her feet. She swung again for his midsection, but he batted the bokken aside, letting his motion finish coming around in what would have been a decapitating stroke, but she was wise enough to sense it coming and counter with a strike for his wrists.

In the seconds before contact, Steffan went by reflex and backhanded his bokken. When they connected, the twirling motion he had started caused her blade to follow his and threw it out of her hands across the room.

She went rolling, sensing her bokken across the room. She called it back to her hand, but felt someone grab it out of the air. She stood, facing her attackers one more. She reached out with her senses, feeling where each person was.

Steffan picked her up shining brightly. "An excellent rematch," he started to say as he straightened up from his guard pose. She relaxed her defensive stance.

"I'd say you've taken several steps forward from two days ago," Steffan said as he put his bokken away. "How do you feel?"

She stood there a minute. "Like I'm swimming with the current of the Force, part of it."

"The sensation changes little at the point," he told her. "And this is only a sparring match. It can feel different...deeper, in fact." She cocked her head, looking a question at him as she pulled the blindfold from her eyes.

"It all depends on one's relationship to the Force," Steffan said as he took her weapon and put it away. "Its like an ocean, deep…warm and refreshing.”

She nodded, thinking that over. She could still feel the other person in the room, but all she saw was someone standing in the shadows with the hood of their robe drawn over their head.

"You've already met," Steffan said as the other Jedi lifted his head to reveal the face of Ainar Algeron. She gaped at him. She couldn't help but remember _how_ they had met...

* * *

She felt his presence before he stepped off the turbolift onto her wing of the Imperial Palace. His face lit up when he saw her.  
  
"Master...." Ainar spoke, a warm smile upon his face.  
  
Her face remained unchanged as she looked up from the two pilots who were seated beside her for strategic lessons."It's _General_ Dinn, now." Arie corrected him.  
  
"Forgive me then, _General_. Congratulations on your promotion." Ainar replied.  
  
"What is it you want, Ainar?" Arie asked, her eyes leaving her former padawan's face and trailing back to the military lesson she was in the middle of giving a lecture on.  
  
"I wish to speak with you, old friend." Ainar returned, still keeping a warm smile, in hopes Arie would return the same.  
  
"Ensign Larks, what is the very first rule of engagement?" Arie asked one of the young men sitting in front of her, ignoring Ainar's request.  
  
"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer?" Ensign Larks replied, unsure of his answer.  
  
"Correct." Arie praised him, looking past her students at Ainar directly.  
  
"I am not your enemy, Master." Ainar's smile disappeared and his face became solemn.  
  
Arie, noticing the looks she was getting from her students at Ainar's comment about calling Arie a "master".  
  
"Gentlemen, please excuse us." Arie ordered. The young men stood, saluted, and turning sharply on their heels, walked out of the lecture hall, leaving Ainar with Arie.  
  
"Why are you here, Ainar? You would only be here if someone important was dying or you needed something, so get on with it.... what do you want?" Arie asked quietly, trying to not show disrespect for her former student, but also trying to keep herself distanced from the connection she still felt with Ainar.  
  
"I have a padawan I want you to consider training...." Ainar began.  
  
"Ainar, you know I am no longer with the Order..." Arie began, but Ainar cut her off.  
  
"But your heart is still with it! I feel it!" Ainar burst out, showing that he truly felt that way about his former master.  
  
"My heart died with my husband...19 months ago...." Arie returned, taking a deep breath as the painful memory coursed through her mind of losing her husband.  
  
"Myk-Ron died, yes, but you did not. At least the Arie I know would at least consider talking with this padawan...Arie, her scores are off the charts...higher than Manna's...not far from beating your scores actually..." Ainar explained.  
  
Arie's eyes shot up to Ainar's face. " _How close_?"  
  
"If she had the Phoenix inside her, then she would _be_ you, Master.... she has the ability for greatness.... but needs a Master to instruct her." Ainar continued.  
  
"I renounced my title as Master Healer when I left the Order, Ainar.... she would need someone affiliated with the Temple to train her...." Arie began to refuse the offer.  
  
"The Council has already agreed to let you train her, affiliation or no. This is what is best for the girl, not you, not me, not the Council, but the girl." Ainar replied.  
  
"What is her name?" Arie asked, a heavy sigh resounding from her lips.  
  
"Callista Gseran. She will be in your office later this afternoon." Ainar said, his smile reappearing on his face.  
  
"Alright, I'll conduct a session with her this afternoon, but if things don't work out, I don't want to hear that I didn't hold up my part of the bargain." Arie agreed begrudgingly.   
  
"You won't regret it, Master. She will make you proud." Ainar quipped back, grinning now as he began to leave the lecture hall.  
  
"Oh and Ainar...my office has been moved---," Arie began.  
  
"From the Squadron Wing to the Command Wing. I know, Master.... everyone was talking about your promotion. May the Force guide your decisions as Head of Galactic Defense." Ainar threw over his shoulder as he left, smiling.  
  
Arie just shook her head in regards to Ainar's comment, a small smile forming at her lips as she watched Ainar go.

* * *

Ainar let his smile drop as the lift doors closed, he hadn't told Steffan he didn't want to come here...but he had to talk to her, and it was good to see her at least.

The lift dropped down, her presence in the Force diminishing by the second as he descended farther.

Ainar stepped out of the lift on the ground floor and walked out of the large spherical balcony towards the group of public transports.

He walked to the one labeled '8101' and entered, smiling at the already seated personnel on their way home from work. He walked slowly to the back and sat down by himself and looked out the window at the towering presence of Coruscant, the planet that had been his home since he came here as a child.

"Mister? Mister?"

Ainar looked to his right and saw a small Rodian child sitting there tugging at his robes. Ainar allowed a brief smile, "Yes child?"

The small Rodian looked up at him with his big eyes, "Are you a Jedi?" he said with awe in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Master Jedi...so sorry." a Rodian female said catching up with her son, "Grillik, leave the man be."

Ainar just put up his hand, "No it's alright...and yes I am young Grillik," he said, fixing his gaze on the young Rodian again and smiling.

"Wow... I've always wanted to be a Jedi! I even have my own lightsaber! Though probably not at cool as yours.... mine's just a toy, the beam can't cut through anything." Grillik said almost giggling.

Ainar laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Thankfully so, I believe your mother would be quite upset if you hurt yourself... a lightsaber is a powerful weapon, and not a toy.... the lightsaber," Ainar said, reaching for his and resting it in his palm, "is a Jedi's life.... or so an old saying goes, it means that it takes us a lifetime to learn to use one, and a lifetime using it...our commitment is everlasting…" his voice trailed off as he thought about Arie's decision to leave the Order.

Grillik's jaw seemed to literally drop as Ainar held his lightsaber before him. "Can I??"

Ainar's thoughts returned to the present and he smiled, "You can hold it yes, but I'm afraid it won't activate without my bio-electric signature."

"That.... that's okay." Grillik said and his eyes seemed to almost fall out as Ainar handed him his lightsaber.

"I built this lightsaber when I was...oh 15 or so years old, thankfully I've never lost it," he said grinning, "I just jinxed it now didn't I?"

Grillik started laughing and handed the lightsaber back to Ainar after examining it carefully. "Thank you."

Ainar patted the kid on the head and smiled back, "You're welcome Grillik". He stood up and bowed to the kid's mother, as the transport ascended towards the Temple's entrance. "Madam, you have a nice son. It was nice meeting you both, May the Force be with you.”

Ainar attached the lightsaber back to this belt and moved around for the exit and jumped out into the cool breeze and walked up the stairs, between the gigantic statues of all these legendary Jedi. _Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Corran Horn, Kyle Katarn, Jacen Solo, Anakin Solo, Jaina Solo, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker_.... the latest addition actually after careful consideration, the statues went on and on, the legacy of the Jedi looked down on him and he felt as if they were watching his every step.

* * *

"Lost in thought?" he heard a familiar voice say as he reached the top and saw Steffan standing there, leaning against the statue of Kam Solusar.

"Should you really be doing that?" Ainar asked as he walked past him and nudged him a little.

Steffan grinned as he caught up with him, "So I take it the meeting went well?"

"As well as could be expected yes...she agreed on meeting Padawan Gseran," Ainar said as they entered the main lobby and were greeted by Knights and Padawans hurrying about for classes.

"That's good news.... how is she?"

"She's been better," Ainar said as he punched in the code for their floor and the liftdoors shut.

"She put on a brave face, you know that ironplate...but she can't fool me."

"Yeah, I commed her a few days back congratulating her on her promotion and just catching up, she wasn't very talkative," Steffan explained.

"We'll see what happens next..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Callista's healer training takes a different turn....

She sensed him when he was still halfway down the hall. Putting down the book she was reading, she called out "Enter!" as she felt him approach the door.

Ainar entered, looking solemn. "Are you ready, Padawan?" Nodding, Callista rose and drew on her robe. Her twin lightsabers hung at her side as she followed him from the apartment. It felt a little odd to be carrying both. She was a little nervous about meeting the woman. General Dinn, head of Galactic Defense. Taking a deep breath, she released her nervousness, letting the Force replace it with calm.

The transport let them off in the wide plaza that fronted the Galactic Defense building. Making their way across, they paused at the checkpoint. "Identification please," the sentry asked in a bored voice. Ainar straightened. "Master Ainar Algeron and Padawan Gseran to see General Dinn." The man straightened as well.

"Ah, Master Jedi, you are expected, go right in." Both Jedi bowed, and passed through to the lifts. The ride up to Arie's office was short, but filled with silence as both kept to their own thoughts. Reaching her level, they exited, and stepped out into the office foyer.

The young woman sitting behind the desk straightened when she saw the two Jedi. "May I help you, Master Jedi?" she asked.

Ainar bowed. "Please inform General Dinn that we are here to see her." Nodding, she keyed the intercom. "Excuse me, Ma'am. There are two Jedi here to see you."

" _Please send them in, Ensign._ "

"Yes, Ma'am, right away." The receptionist nodded to them. "Go ahead."

Callista followed Master Algeron around the desk. Entering the office behind him, she paused and bowed to the general. "Good Day, General Dinn."

Arie remained silent as the two entered and the girl greeted Arie.

She rose from her desk, gray uniform bedecked in military ribbons catching the sunlight from the massive panoramic window behind her desk. Arie walked around her desk, her hands behind her back as she studied the girl.

"You may leave, Ainar. Thank you." Arie said quietly, sensing a small ripple from Ainar, but then calmness from the Jedi. She knew Ainar had expected to stay with Callista on her first day with Arie, but she wanted to talk with the girl alone.

Ainar made a half-bow towards Arie and excused himself from her office.

Once she was alone with the girl, Arie circled her once, silently looking her over, sensing her through the Force.

"Do you know what pain is, Callista?" Arie said after some silence. Callista nodded in reply.

"When someone hurts, caused by an emotional or physical wound," Callista replied.

"That is the textbook answer," Arie replied quietly as she outstretched her hand towards her left boot, her tikki blade flying into her open hand.

In a flash, Arie snatched Callista's hand up with her hand and ran the tikki blade across her palm, bringing a sharp wince from Callista and blood from the cut.

"General!" Callista protested, trying to pull her wounded hand away.

Arie looked at her hard and set the knife on her desk. Her right hand still holding Callista's wounded hand; she placed her left hand on Callista's temporal cranial lobe.

Immediately the pain Callista felt from her cut ceased. She looked down at her hand and watched as the cut on her hand sealed up and disappeared, as though she had never been cut.

"You see, young Padawan, that pain is merely a signal response from nerve endings to the brain. Pain is only in the mind. The mind makes it real. We deflect the signal, and pain is felt no more." Arie explained to Callista.

"This is your first lesson. How to master pain. Then how to deflect it. Much like mastering fear... I’m sure Ainar has taught you that lesson, has he not?" Arie asked.

"Yes, master." Callista replied softly.

"Good. Follow me." Arie said, her tone lightening a bit as she led Callista from her office to a connecting adjacent suite. They entered the room and Callista was amazed to find shelves upon shelves lining three of the four walls, filled with books, ancient texts, and scrolls, holos, data discs, and charts.

Callista also noticed a display case on the wall, housing several lightsaber hilts, but noticed that Arie did not carry a lightsaber on her uniform belt.

"You will come here every other day for a lesson, three times a week. You will meet me here in my suite, unless I am indisposed. I will inform my receptionist to expect you. If I am late or tied up in a meeting, you will begin reading my books." Arie explained.

"Which ones?" Callista asked.

"Start with this wall and work your way around the room until you have read every book, text, scroll, and chart on healing techniques," Arie informed the girl.

Callista sighed heavily. Learning to become a master healer was going to require a lot of work as Callista was now beginning to see.

"Now, for the rest of the afternoon, I want you to practice mastering pain. Cut your hand, cause a bruise, break a finger, until you can master the pain and heal these small tests of pain. From there, we will move onto something of a larger scale.... I will take you to the infirmary once you have mastered the basic techniques." Arie continued.

"Alright, master." Callista agreed.

"I must take leave of you now; I am due to a conference with MJAG." Arie informed Callista as she began to leave Callista alone in her office.

"Master...." Callista turned quickly.

"Yes?" Arie asked, pausing at the door to look at the young girl.

"I'm sorry about your husband...." Callista sympathized.

"Stories about my life will come later, for now, study." Arie returned, exiting the office.

 _She has talent. Let's see if she can master the skill._ Arie said to herself, smiling as she walked down the hall.

Watching the General depart, Callista wandered slowly around the room, taking in the sheer volume of books and materials. Glancing down at her left palm where Arie had cut her, there was not even a scar to be seen. Her mind still whirled with the implication of what had just occurred. The pain had felt so real.

She thought back over what had happened when her hand was cut. Arie had placed her hand on Callista's left temporal lobe. Picking up Arie's tikki blade from the desk, she pricked her finger experimentally. Concentrating, she was able to follow the path that the pain signal sent to her brain, locating and blocking it out.

The blood stopped welling out of the small cut, and it sealed as if it had never even happened. ' _Ok_ _, that worked. Something else now_.' She took the hilt of one of her sabers in her hand. Holding it the reverse of normal, she whacked herself soundly across the shin. Grunting with the impact, she was able to shunt the pain aside and turn it into energy, which she then used to heal the purpling bruise.

She continued this for about an hour, progressively stepping up the amount of pain with each injury. She thought a minute. _'What would really test my ability?'_ She hesitatingly reached up and grasped her right shoulder. She shoved hard, almost passing out from the pain before she remembered to put up her block.

Holding the arm still with her left hand, she rose slowly from the chair she had been sitting in. Making her way over the door, she turned around so that her back was to the frame. She backed up, knocking her right shoulder solidly against the door frame. She sat down hard, gasping from the pain. Her block had not been strong enough. She refocused past the pain, strengthening her block until the pain dissipated. Placing her free hand over the muscles, she focused the Force, bathing the wound in healing energy. She could almost feel the muscles repairing themselves.

She rose shakily to her feet, the adrenaline still coursing through her. She wandered over to the near wall of books, glancing over a few of the titles. She had not heard of a great many of them.

Running her hand along the books, she felt impressed to pick one up. Her hand stopped on the spine of a leather-bound volume, whose title read, “Pain Suppression and Force healing.” _'How appropriate,'_ Callista mused, a small smile forming.

She withdrew the heavy book from its spot on the shelves, lugging it over to the couch. Sitting down, she placed it across her knees and began reading. There were many things that she had learned in her training with Manna, but some were new to her.

She was not sure when she fell asleep, but she woke up several hours later to find that someone had closed the book, marking her place, and covered her with a blanket.

* * *

Callista once again found herself in Arie's study. The receptionist had let her right in, commenting, "The General should be along shortly. She left instructions for you in the study."

Callista smiled briefly. "Thank you, Ensign." Entering the office, she made her way into the study. There was indeed a note on the desk.

_Callista,_

_My apologies for not being able to speak with you the other day regarding your lesson. You did well. Today, I would like you to continue with the book you started, and work on honing your sensing skills. I know Master Karrde has taught you how to do this._

_Keep up the good work,_

_General Dinn_

Smiling, Callista well remembered just how Steffan had taught her. The release she had felt upon her full release into the Force. The book she had been reading still lay on the low table in the study. Settling onto the couch, she picked up the book and began to read once more.

It was not long before she heard voices in the outer office. Arie's receptionist was speaking to someone. "I'd like to speak to Padawan Gseran, if I may...” a male voice said. Looking up from the text she was reading, she saw Master Karrde entering the study.

"So, how is your studying going?"

Smiling, Callista closed the book she had been reading. "It is going well. Although I haven't seen much of General Dinn for a few days..."

"I'm afraid that the General has to deal with 'other' matters," Steffan said as he sat with her. "Even though you've been through many studies, there is a lot in the galaxy that requires her attention...as well as the rest of us."

Nodding, she thought a moment. "Isn't it a bit odd for my study to be self-directed though?"

"Not really," he told her. "Some study better in different ways than others." Steffan smiled as he thought about that. "Not that I'm saying that you are, Callista...but your skills as a healer seem to grow by leaps and bounds than anything else."

Blushing, she looked down for a second. "It’s almost second nature to me, a matter of instinct, really..."

"It’s as I've always told you, Callista. We are called upon for different things. My skills are with the sword...your true talent lies in the healing arts."

"It seems like all I ever do is read books, isn’t there another way to learn?" She paused, blushing again. "I'm sorry, that was very forward of me..."

"With healing," Steffan began to say. "I'm afraid there is only one way to learn and test other than the books. I hope, though, that you'll never have to be called upon for that. But...." He looked off into the distance, out of the windows. "I feel that it may happen."

Frowning, Callista gazed back at him. "What do you mean?"

"In meditation, the council is getting premonitions that there may be very trying times ahead," Steffan stood and walked to the windows. "I can't fully explain the things we have felt, Callista, but I feel that your skill is to be called upon a lot."

"But surely you can't mean...." Her voice trailed off as the implications of what he had just said hit her full force.

"I don't know for sure yet," he said as he turned to her. "We are trying to fully understand it ourselves. All I can ask is that you continue studying....possibly help with teaching some of the younger healers."

“And what of the other teachers? Manna? Arie?"

"I've asked Manna to do what she can," Steffan told her. "But Arie is constrained by her duties to the New Republic." He sat back down to talk to her. "And I feel that some of the trouble we will face will come from those she has to answer to."

Her face slackened in shock. "Not _another_ Palpatine situation...."

"I don't believe it is the same," he assured her. "No, the powers behind this lie _outside_ the Senate. But with the Bothans pushing their agendas, and their skill in political posturing, they are definitely in league with something stronger."

"Should I discontinue my studies with the General so that she can focus more?"

Steffan shook his head. "She has access to material that you would not be able to find at the Temple....particularly this." He called a book over from the wall and set it on the table. "Her personal journal of techniques."

Callista thought a moment. "How would you suggest I go about helping to teach the younger healers? Most of my time is spent here...."

"I think that you’re well enough in your other studies that we can arrange some time for that."

"Alright." She got a mischievous look in her eye. "Do you think she would be mad if we had a little saber practice in here?"

"I have confidence in your control of the saber at this point," Steffan told her with a smile. "But I don't think her personal study is the appropriate place."

"Where would you suggest?"

Steffan had to smile at that. _She may be learning as a healer, but her heart still lies in the sword at times._ "The observation platform," he told her as he got up. "I will expect you at sundown."

"I will be there."

* * *

Steffan sat on the ledge of the observation area, hood over him and eyes closed as he waited there until he felt the presence behind him. "A few moments late," he said softly as he remained sitting there. "But one cannot predict nature."

Callista bowed as he turned to face her. "My apologies, Master Karrde. I had a few things to attend to."

"As I said, the timing wasn't important," Steffan said as he remained sitting there. "Are you still up for that lesson?"

She nodded and came to sit next to him on the ledge. "I am."

He nodded softly and turned to look at the cityscape below. "Clear your mind of thought... relax yourself before we begin."

Settling herself on the ledge, she gazed out at the cityscape for a few moments before letting her eyes drift closed as she sank into the Force, finding her calm center. The sensation of riding a great current was there once again.

Steffan sat there, considering some of the feelings he was picking up from places all over the planet. "Sometimes, the best way to end the battle....is never to start it."

Turning to look at him, she asked, "How would one accomplish that?"

"I've have tried to study that for some time," he told her as they kept looking. "One would be so well accomplished that no one would want to chance certain defeat in engaging them. I would think these people could learn from the lessons of the past, but they never seem to. They always believe that they can take on anything...and always cause chaos."

"They fight for the glory of battle?"

"No," Steffan said as he closed his eyes. "People who fight for glory also know where to find it off of the battlefield by protecting others. It is something my people understood centuries ago. All anyone worries about now are themselves...how they stand to gain from the suffering of others."

She thought a moment on that. Again she remembered her classmates' derisive laughter at the misfortune of others. Her heart ached whenever she saw someone in need.

"It is important to know how to defend yourself and others in battle," Steffan told her as he sat there. "But what is more important is to know why you go into battle. And that is the lesson I wanted to teach."

"To defend those who cannot do so for themselves."

"And sometimes, it’s more than just the battlefield," he said softly. "It also happens in other types of battlefields. And that is some of what Master Arie has been dealing with."

"The Senate and the military?"

"There are many levels...sometimes we're not prepared to face all of them...but they do come. And in my own personal way, I feel comfortable fighting in combat....you have the advantage of knowing _who_ your enemy is."

She thought over that. "But with a political body such as the senate, your enemy is not as apparent..."

"Exactly. Luckily, that is one you'll never personally have to face." Steffan smiled at her.

"I'm glad of that."

He grinned at her. "Well, now that that particular lesson is done." She grinned back at him, rising to her feet.

Pulling her twin sabers from her belt, she turned to face him.

Steffan nodded softly and drew his lightsaber, and ignited the blade. He stretched out and set himself into his guard. "No limits this time."

Nodding, she let go into the Force, setting herself in a mid guard, one saber raised over her head, while the other one pointed towards Steffan's midsection.

Steffan changed his stance, letting his saber go lax in one hand while the other stretched out and motioned to her as a taunt.

Instead of falling for the taunt, Callista began circling him slowly, her sabers held ready. She could feel him calculating moves in his head. He waited, circling with her, both of his hands back on his lightsaber as he paced slowly around her.

Staring into his eyes, she readied herself. She let her eyes drift closed, reaches out with her senses instead. Testing her senses, Steffan eased in slowly, touching the tip of her outstretched saber with his, waiting for her reaction.

She batted it away, coming in with her second saber, scoring a hit on his left arm which left a red welt. She pressed on, working to break past his defense. They drew in close, each fighting for the center, their sabers a blur.

Steffan found the opening and parried one blade aside and struck a touch to her mid-section. Before she could even come up for a counter strike, Steffan called a second hilt from his hiding place and began to fight her with two sabers of his own now.

She grunted, blocking the pain, and refocused on the battle. _'Two against two_ _now...this_ _should be interesting...'_ She backed off a step, feinting to the left, and then came in high with her left saber, while her second blocked a low strike from his.

He countered the next strike and whirled around with the motion of the block to intercept another attack of hers. Steffan stood his ground and lunged once, waving his sabers in a move that would've bisected her, but she scooted back away from the strike and they just stood there, facing one another.

She gazed at him, her breath coming fast in her lungs. She still rested in a guard position, waiting. ' _I shouldn't have put it past him to have a second saber...'_

Steffan nodded and stood straight, relaxing his stance. "Always expect the unexpected. Always mind your surroundings." 

She nodded, lowering her saber, and relaxing. "Thank you, Master."

"Well done," Steffan said as he returned his to his belt and nodded to her again. "You're improving."

"I was a bit surprised when you pulled the second saber, but I should have known better."

"Well, you never know what you're going to be hit with," Steffan said as he regarded the other lightsaber he used. "You just never know."

She looked at the saber he held, "One of yours?"

"No," Steffan said as he closed his eyes. "It was one of my friends...."

She felt the anguish coming from him. "I'm...I'm sorry…"

Steffan shook his head. "You noticed the red blade of the lightsaber." He handed it to her for her to sense the spirit of the saber.

"A classmate of yours...Welt...turned to the Dark..." she trailed off, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"Aye," Steffan said as he sat down and began to tell her the story.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been several days since Callista's lesson with Master Karrde, and she took some time to check in with Master Azad. She had progressed far during her time here at the Temple, on her way to becoming one of the most skilled Healers.

Manna was proud of her Padawan. She applied herself diligently to her studies, finding ways to practice the techniques. Her natural abilities as a Healer served as a solid foundation for what she learned here at the Temple and in her lessons with General Dinn.

She listened intently as her Padawan described some of the things that she had been learning with the General. While she did not approve of some of the General's methods of instruction, she could not argue that they weren't effective.

"Callista, I have a small mission for you. There has been an outbreak of the Correllian Flu in Coronet City. The Council has asked me to send you there with a shipment of the vaccine, and to serve in a medical capacity."

She couldn't hide her surprise. "Master, I'm in the midst of my studies, surely there is someone else..." Manna shook her head. "The Council asked for you by name." Callista pondered that a moment. "I can be ready to leave in an hour." She rose from her seat and went to pack, stopping in the infirmary to pick up her precious cargo in its sealed container. Before she left, the staff made sure she had received a vaccination.

* * *

The flight cabin of the small courier ship was quiet as Callista made the hyperspace transit. Suddenly, the stillness was shattered by an earsplitting alarm, and the ship dropped abruptly out of hyperspace. Looking at the navicomp, Callista found herself in a small system halfway between Coruscant and Corellia.

 _'Looks like I have to replace a motivator coil. I hope there is someplace on this planet that has one_.' She set the ship down on the outskirts of a small city. A mechanic's shop was found easily enough, and the part purchased.

On the way back, she passed many people. One, in particular, stood out to her, but the feeling she got off him made her skin crawl. In spite of everything her instincts were telling her, she approached him. "Can I offer assistance, sir? You are injured..."

The man straightened up at once, like a wild animal that finds itself confronted by a predator. The look in his eyes was unfocused, nearly delirious, and as he sized up the young woman he seemed to grow only more tense. Seemingly by instinct, he clutched his leg with his hand.

"What business do you have with my afflictions, young Jedi?"

Callista backed off a step, startled at the look in his eyes. She gazed back at him. "I can heal your leg for you." The man's eyes seemed to relax the slightest bit, though his body was still tensed and ready for action. "Fancy yourself a healer, do you?"

"I am a Healer sir, both by skill and training..." Her hand hovered near her saber, as she was still uncertain about him. The man tried to smile, but at that moment his leg buckled and his smile became a grimace.

Stepping forward, Callista caught him, slipping his arm over her shoulder. "Let me help...please..."

It seemed at first as if the man was trying to come up with some snide remark, but another grimace made it clear that pain had overcome his regular reasoning. "My wound is no mere scrape, young Jedi,” he said at last. "Are you so sure of your abilities?"

She nodded silently, remembering just _how_ she had learned a particular lesson from Arie. She shuddered slightly from memory. 

For a long moment, he was silent. Finally, relaxing his body, he put his weight onto his good leg and slowly picked himself up. "Very well, then. Let us see what the young Jedi is capable of."

Supporting him on the other side, Callista made her way back to the courier ship. She could sense the effort it took for him to stay upright, and she hurried him aboard, helping him settle onto one of the bunks.

Kneeling in front of him, she carefully lifted his leg, gently peeling away his leg wrappings. He winced, and she sent out calming waves, easing and helping to block his pain.

"My thanks for your assistance, young Jedi. There are few willing to help one such as I." He closed his eyes, seeming to focus for a second, and a deep, almost invasive chill came over her. "Perhaps you would have been better off trusting your first impressions of me."

She glanced up quickly, her focus faltering, as her hand drifted towards her saber.

"Your tibia is broken…"

The man locked eyes with her for a long second, his eyes still showing the pain he tried and failed, to mask. "So it would seem." 

She shivered slightly at the searching look he had given her, and then she refocused on his leg. ”I’ll have to set it before I can repair it..."

His body tensed up again. "Be done with it, then." His hands curled into fists, and he closed his jaw firmly.

She nodded and grasping his ankle, she pulled firmly. She felt the bones scrape against one another as they moved back into place, and she once again eased his pain through the Force. Settling his leg across her knees, she placed one hand gently on either side of the break, bathing it with healing energy.

Despite her attempts to ease his pain, the man couldn't help but let out a groan. Nonetheless, he seemed to calm down, and sinking back into the bunk, he remained silent as she finished her work.

She glanced at him. "I would recommend staying off that leg for a couple of days so the bones have a chance to reknit."

"Of course," he said, slowly opening his eyes again. The wound had taken its toll on him mentally, and with the pain gone he seemed to be drifting towards sleep. "You need not fear me, Jedi. Not all of my kind are so malicious as you may think."

Nodding, she rose to her feet. "You are welcome to stay and rest. I have a few repairs to make before I can continue on my way." 

Nodding slightly, he sunk further into the bunk as he answered her. "My thanks again, young Jedi. Your kindness will not go unrequited."

Smiling slightly, she turned and made her way to the small engine room of the courier. She had a motivator to replace. It was found easily enough; as she slid it out of its slightly blackened receptacle. The part itself was charred beyond repair.

Replacing it was a different matter. She scooted under the hyperdrive, her hair brushing the base of it as she reached up inside to replace the part. That finished, she made her way back to the flight cabin to test her repairs. Passing his bunk, she saw that he was sleeping soundly, so she let him be.

Back in the flight cabin, she routed power through the new motivator and was gratified when it responded. ' _I should still be able to make my delivery on time_.' She felt him as he approached the flight cabin. Glancing up, she smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Considering my state previously, yes." His eyes had calmed down, holding only a calm intensity within them now. As he approached her, she saw that though he was still walking with a fairly pronounced limp, he moved fluidly. "Your skills are greater than I had expected."

She flushed slightly. "My thanks, I do what I can."

The man smiled back. "There is no wrongness in taking pride in our accomplishments, young Jedi. You needn't be modest about your talents."

She really smiled at that. "I guess I am at that. I don't like to boast though. I have a delivery to make to Corellia, is there somewhere I can take you?"

He nodded. "You have helped me enough as it is, but passage to Corellia would not be unwelcome. Beyond that, I don't wish to disturb what business you may have."

"Corellia it is then." She input the coordinates into the navicomp, and lifting off, engaged the engines.

* * *

Rising stiffly from the pilot’s chair, she turned to her companion. "My thanks for your company, it was very welcome." She picked up the crate and made her way off the ship into the bustling Coronet spaceport. The man hesitated for a moment, and then called out to her. "Does the young Jedi have a name?"

She paused, smiling. "My apologies, Callista Gseran, sir."

He smiled and gave a small bow. "Thank you for the transportation, Callista. If you have any need for my services, ask for the name of Mephisto. For what help I can give, I will be glad to repay my debts."

"Thank you. Mephisto." She bowed back. "If you need me, I will be in the med center over that way." She pointed towards the center of the city. 

"I will keep it in mind. For now, may the Force be with you, Callista." As he walked into the bustling crowd, a chance billowing of his cloak revealed what was unmistakably a lightsaber. A _Sith_ lightsaber.

Her eyes narrowed as she glimpsed what could only be a Sith lightsaber. Shaking her head, she continued on her way, thinking only of his kindness. ' _Not all Sith are as they appear to be_ , she thought.'

* * *

The med center was crammed full of people. The situation was so bad that the doctors and nurses had to step over them to reach other patients. It was organized chaos.  
  
Callista made yet another round through the crowded halls, trying not to trip over people as she went. She was surprised at the calmness displayed by the city's inhabitants. They calmly followed any instructions the medical staff gave.  
  
An orderly helped a young woman down the hall towards Callista. "Healer, this woman needs to be delivered now, she is full term..." Nodding, Callista moved to the woman's other side, helping her to an exam room. The orderly helped the woman up on the bed, and helped her lay back.  
  
Turning to the orderly, Callista said, "Get me as many towels as you can find, and a pair of surgical scissors." The orderly nodded and raced from the room, as Callista turned to calm the young woman.  
  
She looked to be not much older than Callista, and she seemed a little overwhelmed. Her face softening, Callista asked, "If you would like me to, I can lessen your pain during the delivery..."   
  
She nodded, her breath coming fast as she struggled to control the contractions. Resting her hand on the woman's forehead, Callista sent calming waves at her, lessening the pain of the contractions. Just then, the orderly returned with an armful of towels and surgical scissors.

* * *

An hour later, Callista settled the newborn child in the young woman's arms and stepped out into the halls. They had cleared quite a bit, as the staff worked to treat those affected with the flu.  
  
She made her way down the hall to a comm terminal and punched in the code for the Temple. A young woman answered, and transferred her to Manna's office. Her mentor's face brightened when she saw who was on the other end.   
  
"Callista, how goes the situation there?" Callista took a deep breath, centering herself after such long hours. "It goes well, about 80% of the population has been treated. I think the staff here have it under control now." Her face glowed as she remembered the small life she had helped to bring into the world. "And we have a new addition, a baby was born today."  
  
She brushed some hair out of her face, and Manna looked at her intently. “You need rest, Callista, and I think you need to get away for a while, I'm sure Master Karrde would love to have you visit Cataan."

* * *

Having concluded her business at the med center, Callista once again boarded the courier ship. Once on board, she put in a call to Master Karrde on Cataan.

Steffan was bouncing little Catharine on his knee in the living room when the comm signal came in.

"I got it," he told Jade in the kitchen as he went to the wall panel with Catharine in his arms and routed the comm to the imager. "Well, Jedi Gseran, this is certainly a surprise."

Callista smiled as she caught sight of Catherine. "I'm sorry to bother you Master, but I was wondering if I could come stay for a few days? My mission to Corellia is complete."

"Corellia is only two jumps away," Steffan said as he thought about it. "We have a guest cabin that's not being used and you can use the hangar here. I don't see a problem."

"I appreciate it, it's been a while since I was away from the Temple. I could use a little time."

Steffan smiled and shifted Catharine to the other side. "You know where Cataan is?" Callista shook her head. "I have a rough idea from my stellar cartography course, but that's it..."

"Three parsecs Rimward of the intersection of the Corellian and Rimma trade routes," Steffan told her. "I'll make arrangements to get you through the system."

She nodded, remembering the Cataani Defense Force. "Thank you."

"Don't worry," Steffan said, picking up on her sense. "We're great to friends." She chuckled a little at that, laughing for the first time in days. "I have quite a story to tell you when I get there, as well..."

"Well, I look forward to hearing it," Steffan told her with a smile. "Call us when you get in the system."

"Will do." She nodded and cut the connection. Entering the coordinates that he had given her, she paused for a moment, reaching out with her mind until she found him. ' _Be well, Mephisto_.' Turning back to the controls, she lifted off from the plaza, and soon into open space.

* * *

Dropping from hyperspace just inside the system, Callista once again keyed in the comm code for the Karrde residence.

 _'Steffan'_ he heard Jade's voice in his mind. ' _Callista is in the system and on her way. I've got the transponder for the hangar activated for her to home in on.'_

 _'Good idea_ ,' Steffan thought. This was the young Jedi's first visit; she didn't need to get lost.

The control board beeped, signaling a homing beacon had been activated. Locking onto the signal, Callista guided her ship down to land softly on the tarmac behind the Karrde residence.

She rose from her seat, grabbing her bag from the copilot's chair, and stepped out into the bright sunlight of Cataan. She half expected to see Master Karrde waiting for her, but instead, there was a young lady...close to her own age...waiting for her at the boarding ramp. "Callista?" she called out and bowed to her when she came down. "Good to meet you. My name is Andrea."

Callista smiled when she saw, instead of Master Karrde, what could only be one of his children. There was a definite resemblance. "Hello Andrea, my thanks to you and your family for your hospitality." She bowed in return.

"Well, we're always happy to have company," Andrea said as she gestured towards the path. "Come on, I'll take you to the house."

Smiling, Callista fell into step beside Andrea. "It's beautiful here. Coruscant feels so stark compared to life here..."

"We've tried to keep as much of the natural life here as possible," Andrea told her. "The only places that are even going to resemble a city are the capital and the three major port cities. All the other communities are small villages and townships."

She nodded. "It's very peaceful..." She paused, thinking once again of her encounter on her mission.

Andrea looked at her, "Are you alright? You're preoccupied."

Callista glanced up. "I think so, it’s just something that happened on my way to Corellia..."

"Oh," Andrea said as she motioned to the wooden house across the lake. "We're almost there." Callista gazed across the lake and felt herself relax as she took in the simple home surrounded by trees.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to speak to Master Karrde as soon as I can..."

"I think he's instructing Ryneas at the moment," Andrea told her as they started going up the steps to the house. "I can take you down there if you like.... but it requires a lot from you."

Callista raised an eyebrow at that. "He has instructed me in the lightsaber many times. I would be honored to be a part of that."

"You promise not to reveal this to anyone?" Andrea asked her, her look serious. She nodded, sensing the seriousness of the moment. "You have my word."

"Don't mean to go overboard," Andrea told her as she led Callista to the fireplace. "But its something that this family keeps secret about this house. Only a few outside of it know."

She nodded silently and followed Andrea into the fireplace. "What is this place?"

"I can't remember how far back the place was built," Andrea said as she rested her hand on one of the rocks. "But the house has been in the family for generations."

It had taken a few moments, and then Callista stepped back in surprise as a section of the wall began to move away to show a stone stairway.

"Follow me," Andrea said as she started down the steps.

Callista made her way down the dim stairwell, trailing her hand along the wall to guide her as she reached out through the Force.

Andrea led her down into the cavern, the lighting showing Callista the smooth surface, with marking, circles and ancient script written in the patterns.

"The training circle," Andrea whispered to her. "Funny, I thought they would be here."

"I don't see them either..."


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea closed her eyes and stretched herself out in the force for a few moments before she looked over at Callista. "Okay, daddy changed plans," she told her. "It'll be a while before he gets home. So, I guess we get the time to show you around some."

Callista smiled slightly. "That's perfectly alright. Lead on. "

Andrea smiled and started back up the steps, making sure that the doorway was closed after they came back into the living room. "Well, I don't know where to start," she said as they walked into the kitchen. "But I would guess you might be at least a little thirsty after your flight?"

"I am...and being in a hospital for a week doesn't help either..."

"I can imagine," the voice of another woman said from the kitchen as they entered.

"This is my mom, Callista," Andrea said as she introduced them. "I won't go into the formal title."

Callista smiled and just bowed before one of her hosts.

"We've heard a lot about your progress," Jade told her as Andrea went to pour some water for them. "I hope your trip went well."

Callista paused a moment. "As well as can be expected, I suppose." She accepted the water from Andrea with a smile of thanks. “It certainly was interesting..."

"I guess we'll all hear about it later," Jade said as they sat there. "Steffan and Ryneas should be back from their trip soon. But it'll give you time to settle in."

"Come on," Andrea told her with a smile. "Dad was talking about the guest cottage, but I think Dilan's room will be alright while he's at the Academy."

Smiling back, Callista nodded to Jade, and followed Andrea from the kitchen. "Any chance I could freshen up before dinner?"

"Sure thing," Andrea said with a wink. "Dilan and Ryneas share a refresher, but you can use mine."

"Thanks," Callista laughed.

"Us girls have to stick together," Andrea jokingly said as she led her up the stairs.

'That we do." Callista followed Andrea into one of the upstairs bedrooms, noticing how neat it was.

"Here we go," Andrea said as she opened one of the doors. "Its Dilan's old room. But he's only here when he's on break from the Jedi Academy. Mine's just down the hall."

Callista glanced at her. "The Academy?"

Andrea looked at her. "You didn't know about it?"

"No...I guess Coruscant keeps pretty much to themselves, although I'm not sure why..."

"Well, its not a known fact," Andrea told her as they walked into her room and they sat down on the bed. "After the Peace Brigade aided the Yuuzhan Vong against the old academy on Yavin IV, the Jedi decided to keep the location of any future facility secret. They first reestablished it on Ossus after the war was over."

"Where the Library used to be... So why rebuild the temple then? It doesn't make sense..."

"The council decided that their presence on Coruscant might prevent so much of the sentiment that was sweeping the Senate when the invasion came. And I guess they decided it was time to re-establish some of the old ways. Coruscant has always been the 'center' of it all, and it was a place where the Jedi have always been. It was before daddy began training, so I wasn't even there for that. Or when the Academy was moved to the old facility on Chandrila."

Callista thought that over. "It makes sense I suppose."

Andrea just shrugged and sat there for a few moments. "Oh! Where are my manners." She gestured to the other door in her room. "You wanted to freshen up."

Grinning, Callista followed her across the room. "It's not a problem. I know you probably don't get a lot of visitors here."

"Usually just Arie or Ainar," Andrea said as she opened the door to the refresher. "Sometimes other members of the council, friends, and families from here." Andrea suddenly noticed a picture she usually kept on the mirror and suddenly pulled it off and hid it. Hiding a smile, Callista set her bag on the counter and dug out a fresh set of robes.

Andrea blushed slightly as she put the picture away. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Thanks, Andrea." When Andrea had gone, Callista stood there for a minute getting a sense of the room. it was filled with joy and hope. She smiled as she set about washing up. The little baby she had helped bring into the world was still fresh in her mind. She finished up, and making her way back into Dilan's room, she lay down on the bed. She didn't know how long she had slept, but she woke to Andrea shaking her gently.

'Callista, dinner is ready..." She sat up, rubbing the sleep from here eyes. "I'll be right there..."

* * *

"Master Karrde," Callista said as the dishes were being cleared away. "I think there is something about the mission I need to talk about...in private."

Steffan looked over to her from where he was putting plates up to wash and nodded softly. "Very well."

He led her out of the kitchen and across the living room into another room that she hadn't seen yet. The sight of the many books on the shelves amazed her, along with another shelf that held lightsabers of different sizes and styles. She immediately recognized the one he used against her in their last spar and wondered if the rest were from friends or enemies.

"This is my study," Steffan said as he poured himself a glass of Cataani ale and sat down in one of the chairs away from his desk, motioning for Callista to sit in the other one. "Something troubled you on your trip?"

"Not in the normal sense of the word..." she paused, gathering her thoughts. "I had to put down halfway between Coruscant and Corellia for repairs, and I encountered someone." She put a slight emphasis on the word. She frowned slightly, remembering.

"He was injured, so I offered my services. Even in spite of the feeling I got from him." She shivered slightly from the memory. "He unnerved me a little, like he knew what I was thinking..." She proceeded to describe what had happened while she had worked on his leg, and the change in him afterward. She paused, debating whether to tell him about what she had seen as he left.

"Disdain at the beginning," Steffan said as he leaned back and sipped his drink. "It would sound like a Dark Jedi or even a Sith."

She nodded at the last word. "He carried a Sith lightsaber...he did not harm me though..."

"You're certain?" Steffan asked her as he sat there.

"I am, Master Karrde. He never once raised a hand against me..."

"And certain he was Sith?" Steffan again asked as he leaned forward. "A Dark Jedi, I could understand not wishing for combat against us. But Sith...as far as I have read in history, they have always hated us with a passion."

"Not all Sith are as they appear to be, Master." She smiled slightly. "He was adamant about repaying the debt he owed me. Certainly not what I was expecting..."

Steffan nodded softly. "I will admit, they have secrets that we've not even begun to grasp. It possible that they do not all hold to the old ways. Like the Jensaari, in fact."

"How do you mean?"

"I guess history isn't one of the subjects they would cover with you," Steffan said with a chuckle. "The Jensaari were discovered by Master Skywalker and Corran Horn after the formation of the Jedi Academy. They had been taught in the ways of the Sith, but here's the interesting part of that story. They never really gave into their hate, and only used their Sith abilities in defense of their own. We've tried to stay in touch, helping each other when we can," Steffan told her. "It's not something that's been common knowledge."

"Probably explains why it wasn't covered in my history class..."

"Probably," Steffan said with a smile.

Having concluded her discussion with Master Karrde, Callista wandered out of his study. The house had quieted after dinner as everyone went their own way. Making her way upstairs to Dilan's room, she removed her boots and settled onto the floor. The mission had taken a lot out of her, but she had certainly been up to the challenge. it wasn't every day that one got to deliver a baby, or even help a Sith. That alone had been a challenge in more ways than one.

It was her first solo mission, away from the temple and her instructors. Definitely made one think on their feet. All the students were taught about the hatred that all Sith harbored against Jedi, or at least that's what they were led to believe.

Callista now knew differently. Either Mephisto did not hold to all of the ancient teachings, or he had come to understand more of the Jedi than to just let the centuries-old hate fester between them. His acceptance of her help, albeit reluctantly, was evidence enough.

She had gone against her initial reaction of revulsion to offer him assistance when he needed it, and he admired her for that. It definitely took guts. Most Jedi would have left him. But as had been proved time and again, Callista was not the average Jedi.

* * *

Callista had been sleeping fitfully until Steffan woke her in the dark. No one else stirred as he led her away from the house and into the woods. It was so dark that she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face and had to rely on her senses to guide her.

They came to a clearing, where a large plinth was sunk into the earth. It was some sort of marker, covered completely in Cataani script that Callista could not read. Steffan stood for a few moments as they stretched out their muscles. Finishing, he traced the script with his finger.

She looked at him, sensing him beside her more than seeing him. "What are they?"

"They mark places that hold an important place in our history," Steffan told her. "This one, in particular, has been here for a millennium." She frowned, trying to read the script chiseled into it, but could not. "What does it commemorate?"

"A special and interesting story," he said with a smile as he sat down. "Millennia ago, Cataan was nothing but groups of warring clans. One of them, the clan Tritoch, was able to unite a few of them under one banner. When the patriarch of the clan died, he had left two sons, Randolo and Itaro Kylan. Randolo, being the eldest, assumed control of the union...and started becoming ruthless."

Callista settled on the cool ground, wrapping her cloak about her feet.

"Itaro was his best general, but was soon to see how his brother was abusing his power. One day, Randolo's nephew was riding with him and was about to kill innocents for pitiful reasons. Itaro felt this was dishonorable and challenged him, according to tradition and killed him." Steffan lowered his head. "Randolo had his own brother put in irons then sent him out to be crucified." Nodding, Callista listened quietly as he continued.

"When they found out who he was, he was sent away. Itaro searched for a chance to redeem his clan...it took him all over the world until..."

"Until...?"

"He disappeared for a long time...and no one knows what had happened during that time," Steffan said as he looked up to the day break. "When he returned, he had a strange light in his eye. Some say he was visited by The Lady herself... He began bringing the heads of the other clans together, bringing common sense and a leading voice among them. The last great war lasted for a long time. When the final battle came, it was like nothing in the history of my people before or ever since."

"This spot," Steffan said as he held his hands out to motion to the field. "Is where Itaro took his brother's head. And he himself took upon him the responsibility of uniting all the clans...no one else felt so much courage and honor in one man."

"And so," he continued as he stood up. "Came the creation of what you've ever seen and heard about us. Our code of honor...our way of life...duty to family and country. All started here."

Callista rose with him, her breath frosting in the cool morning air.

"With the beginning of the day, you can experience something you've never felt before during your meditations and exercises on Coruscant," Steffan said as they enjoyed the morning.

She smiled, remembering how different the planet had felt to her. "The life of the planet?"

"One reason we've tried so hard to never take more from our home than what we need," he said as he closed his eyes and just breathed it all in. "A new experience for you if you wish to go through some of your practices here."

"I would be honored."

Steffan smiled and completely surprised her, turning in an instant as his blade came alive. He had hoped to test her reaction to surprise, and he was close enough that his move would definitely test her.

She sensed him turning and snatched her blade, activating it in midswing as she turned to face him. They were so close, that when their blades intersected, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Focus, and you can feel it," Steffan said as he pressed his movements. "The sensations from the battle ages ago."

She reached out, and it all came crashing in like a tidal wave. The determination on both sides, the loss... She snaked her left foot out, hooking his ankle, in an attempt to throw him off balance, then she danced away from his blade.

Steffan came up, a grin on his face as she was quick to pick up on it. "Just don't let it completely take control, Callista. But you feel the intensity?"

She nodded and set herself as he came towards her once more. She attempted to come in high, but Steffan quickly snapped her blade aside, lowering himself and caught her in a sweep that sent her down to her back as he came in for an overhead strike. But she was quick to turn it into a roll that took her away from him and settled her back into her fighting stance.

"Good, " Steffan said as he kept pressing. "Don't surrender ground. Press when you see it."

Callista barely nodded, and before he could counter, her second saber was in her hand, and slicing upward, as if she meant to bisect him at the hip. The saber in her left hand parried his counterstrike.

Steffan barely saw the second saber come into play, and he lifted himself into a graceful leap that landed him on top of the pillar behind him. He stood there, his saber gripped firmly in his hand as he looked down at her on the ground. "Excellent, Callista."

She inclined her head, and made a graceful leap to land next to him, her sabers ready.

"Tight control," Steffan said as their sabers whirled within moments of each other. "Excellent. Remember, foot space is scarce here...mind your surroundings." He switched to back-handed form and kept looping his saber in wide infinity arcs, catching hers in a block with every stroke.

Expanding her senses, she took in the pillar, Steffan, and the ground around it. His saber was a blur, and it was difficult to find an opening. She parried another strike, dancing carefully around him.

 _'There..'_ His right leg was trailing outside his defense, and she brought her saber in low, grazing his leg while she blocked his high strike.

Steffan caught the slight touch and flipped to prevent a second strike, landing softly on the ground again, looking up at Callista.

"You're improving," he told her as he shut down his saber. "Pretty soon, I might have to increase the level that I'm using against you. Come on down, I believe Jade will have breakfast ready by the time we get there."

Smiling, she flipped backward off the pillar and landed softly beside him. "That sounds wonderful," she said, and her stomach growled a hearty agreement.

* * *

Callista made her way to the cavern and the training floor. The room was cool and dim. She moved off to the perimeter of the circle, feeling that it was not her place to intrude upon it. Centering herself, she began moving through a kata, concentrating on the flow of the movements as she moved from one to the next. The force swirled around her as she moved.

Her twin sabers wove intricate patterns in the air, the hum echoing in the large space. Lunging at an imaginary attacker, she came in high, slashing diagonally towards the floor. She whirled, landing in a crouch as she sensed someone else in the room.

Every fiber of her being was tensed for action. Her left hand extended behind her, the blade raised over her head, while the other was held low, the glowing blade pointing towards the floor. A flicker of movement caused her to turn her head, and she cranked her left wrist around to block a strike that seemed to come out of nowhere.

* * *

"Make your movements more fluid," Steffan said as she paused during her kata. She barely nodded, working to hold back her opponent. The brilliant green blade that crashed against hers highlighted Andrea's face on the other side. _Well, this will be something new_ , Callista thought.

The two young women ranged all over the training floor, their blades flashing in the dimness. Andrea's skill was impressive, her concentration unwavering. The green blade of her saber was a blur as she defended herself against Callista's attack.

Even during the fury of the battle, Callista studied Andrea's moves, recognizing them quickly. Another practitioner of Form IV. Reacting purely on instinct, Callista dropped under a strike aimed at her midsection, and scissored her legs around, knocking Andrea's feet from under her.

Andrea responded immediately by rolling with the motion of her fall and assuming the high guard, going for strikes low and high from the same guard. When she sensed Callista's lunge, she flipped over the attack with just small space between them and tapped Callista's back as she landed, going back to a more standard guard.

Blocking the pain from Andrea's strike, Callista rolled away from her, and settled herself in a low guard. _She fights well_ Callista thought.

Andrea circled around like a Corellian sand panther, her thoughts only on the fight, and her face still a calm reflectionSteffan eyed the combat with a critical eye.

Turning sideways, Callista presented her side to Andrea, both sabers pointed towards her opponent. Shifting her weight, she leaped at Andrea.

Andrea stood her ground till the last moment, then parried both of Callista's sabers upward and grabbed her leading arm. Using Callista's momentum, she rolled down and tapped Callista again as she came up. She kept her stance, but looked down and noticed that Callista had tapped her as well.

"Hold," Steffan called to end the spar.

* * *

"Don't feel so discouraged about this one," he told her. "I told you that Andrea trained differently than Master Faulkner taught you. We were just about to tune a few of the ships if you'd like to learn some things they don't teach at the temple."

Callista grinned, "I would like that very much."

"We can see if yours needs some too," Steffan said as he led them further into the cavern, opening a set of doors that separated the training area from a larger section. They came up to a streamlined ship that looked like it would rival a Corellian Action series in size. "All aboard," Steffan said as he started up the ramp.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it does, I did a pretty hasty patch job on that last mission."

"Patch job on what?" Andrea asked as she turned to look at her.

"I had a motivator blow on me halfway between Coruscant and Corellia. I had to put down for repairs..."

"Daddy, I'll take her down and have her show me some of it and maybe we can get it taken care of." Andrea said as she looked over at Steffan.

"Go ahead," he told her. "I can handle _White Squall_ by myself."

Andrea punched in a few commands into one of the wall panels. "Watch out," she told Callista as she finished entering the commands, looking up in time to see the tarmac that Callista had landed her ship on start its descent into the hangar.

Calista jumped slightly in surprise. "I didn't know that it could do that..."

"A lot of what's under the house is possibly as old as the house itself," Andrea told her as the ship kept coming down. "We passed under the lake when we were walking from the training circle to here. But these are the only two areas that aren't known to the others."

"Why was I shown them, then?"

The ship stopped in front of them, and Andrea pulled a remote from the panel and stepped onto the tarmac, Callista eyeing her.

"The only ones that we trust to know them are Jedi. And only those close to us," Andrea told her. "Come on. We have to go lower to the service area."

Nodding, Callista followed Andrea onto the tarmac and to the service gantry. "The setup here for servicing ships is extensive...more so I think than the temple's..."

"Well, my ancestors took advantage of this deep part of the cavern," Andrea said as they started going farther down. "And it comes in handy for us now."

Andrea nodded and smiled. "Well, there was a lot of controversies a few years back over a totally new craft. Daddy didn't feel that the New Republic could control it, with all the political powers who would love to flex their military muscle as well. So, he decided to keep it here...he only uses it when absolutely necessary."

"I think I remember seeing something about that...don't remember much about it though. Mobile suits, right?"

"Correct," Andrea said as she hit a key on the remote, causing lights to their left to come alive, highlighting a machine that stood 60 meters tall.

"Whoa..." Callista just stared. "it's HUGE..."

Andrea just nodded. "I've never seen anything that contains such power. You're looking at something that could've stopped the Reborn Emperor's _Eclipse_ -class Star Destroyer all by itself."

A dead silence followed that comment, as Callista was speechless.

"I know... As morbid as it might sound, I actually have fun learning all the operating systems on it," Andrea said as they reached the service area. "Just the technical side of me."

Callista just shook her head. "I think I'll stick with courier ships, thanks..."

Andrea just smiled. "Speaking of which, you said it was the hyperdrive?"

"Yeah, motivator blew halfway to Corellia."

"Sounds like they didn't go over it well enough before you left," Andrea said as he traced along a few of the panel lines before locating one and opening it.

Callista nodded. "Not like they had time to, either...it all happened fast."

"Before you left Coruscant?" Andrea asked as she went into the shop to retrieve a few tools. "They could've at least gone over it while they were loading. The motivators are supposed to be checked regularly."

"Yeah...it's odd..." she trailed off as her thoughts returned to the encounter with the Sith.

Andrea turned and looked at her. "There you go again," she said as she started removing the inner housing so she could pull the motivator.

"Sorry..now that I think about it though, I think it happened for a reason. I needed to be there at that moment..."

Andrea nodded as she finished removing the braces and gently lowered the motivator onto the cart.

"It is not ours to question the Will of the Force," Andrea said as she moved it over to the table where she had the tools ready.

"I will say this: it is not an encounter I think I will ever forget, and I think we may meet again soon..."

"We?" Andrea asked as she looked up from the motivator.

Callista flushed a little. "I ran into a Sith on that planet..." She glanced up as Andrea paused.

Andrea eyes went wide at that revelation, her hands still on the table. "And you didn't fight?"

"No, he never even laid a hand on me, it was I who helped him."

"Wow," was all she said as she started to remove parts from the motivator and checked over every one of them. "Encounters with them didn't use to be so widespread."

Callista nodded. "Your father told me once that they are resurfacing, but he doesn't know why."

"We had faced them a while back," Andrea told her. "On Korriban...the old stronghold. Daddy used to tell me how there would only be two...but now, there are many of them."

"Yes, they are turning into a widespread order, much like we are and used to be..."

"There it is," she said as she removed the core. "You said you had to fiddle with the wires?"

"Yes. The wires were loose, and when I replaced it, it looked like it had suffered a power surge..."

"Well, your repair held," Andrea said as she removed the spun wires. "But the emergency stuff isn't supposed to last long. Look at some of the degradations...these would've gone out again on your next jump. Good thing we decided to go over it."

Callista let out a nervous chuckle. "Me too. I would hate to be stranded in the middle of nowhere.."

"Or worse," Andrea told her as she went to a cabinet and pulled out a replacement. "Dad used to use the Temple shuttles for a while, and luckily we still carry spare parts."

"I am very glad that you do, for my sake."

Andrea just smiled as she put the new coil into place. "We'll have you up and running in no time."

Callista just then remembered. "I was supposed to check up on the progress of the outbreak containment on Corellia on my way back. I'll have to leave in the morning. I can't believe I forgot..."

Andrea chuckled a little as she started moving the motivator back towards the shuttle. "It's not impossible."

Grinning, Callista followed and helped her maneuver it back into place. "I was enjoying my time here so much that it just slipped my mind."

"It happens," Andrea told her as they locked it down and started to replace the hull panel. "When I go to Coruscant with Daddy for matters concerning my training, its definitely a lesson in patience for wanting to come home."

"It's the same way with me sometimes. Corellia was my home for a long time.."

"There we go," she said as she dogged the hull plate in. She called the remote to her hand and started bringing the tarmac back up to the hangar level. "They say detachment is important in the Old Order...but I just couldn't see that with us now."

"Things that have been part of our life for so long, they are very hard to separate from. I know..." They reached the hanger level and Andrea stepped off first, letting Callista touch on the rock before she began to send the shuttle back up to the ground level.

"That was interesting, I didn't know that much about motivators."

"Well, there's a lot of practical stuff that some of the Jedi on Coruscant don't feel is important," Andrea said as they walked back towards the stairway to the house. "Daddy has always disagreed with some of that practice. I mean, if you learn how to fly the ship...you just need to know how to repair it."

"Exactly. I'm glad I knew how. It comes from tinkering in my free time." All Andrea could do was grin as they started up the stairs. "We may be different in some ways, Callista...but I'm really getting to like you."


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning dawned clear and cool as Callista prepared to depart. Steffan had already been up hours before the sun. She had felt him working through a kata, but she did not disturb him. She was working through the preflight when he found her.  
  
Looking up from the controls, she smiled at him. "Good Morning, Master Karrde."

Smiling in return, he settled himself on the arm of the copilot's chair. "It was a pleasure to have you visit, I hope you can come again." He paused, "Andrea told me of your plans to return to Corellia. I feel that something big is going to happen there, so stay alert."  
  
Nodding, she turned to look at him. "Should I be worried?" 

"No, I believe that you can handle this, just stay alert." 

"Yes, Master Karrde."

He rose and bowed to her before departing. "Safe journey, Callista. May the Force be with you."  
  
The ship rose gently on repulsors as Callista guided it onto the tarmac, and into the bright sunlight. The sky was a brilliant blue, suffused with the bright sunlight. Setting course for her return to Corellia, she rose into the bright blue sky. Breaking through the clouds, she punched out of the atmosphere and into hyperspace.

Reverting to normal space, Callista raised the hospital and requested an update. One of the doctors she had worked with appeared. "Ah, Healer Gseran. We are doing well. We have been able to treat everyone and release them, thanks to your help and contribution."

Callista smiled. "All in a day's work, doctor."  
  
He nodded, cutting the connection as she guided the ship to the landing area behind her master's residence. She felt his familiar presence, as well as his joy at her arrival. There was something else there, but he was hiding it. She felt someone else in the house as well, but couldn't quite place them...

The mood shifted, and Callista narrowed her eyes.  _I better get in there_ , she thought.  _This could get ugly_ . She stepped inside, and then took a step back, surprised at who was there. The mood was tense.

Mephisto stood facing her old Master, his face set in a look of outraged determination. Held tightly in his left hand was that curved Sith lightsaber, now active and casting an ominous red light upon his face.

Callista looked from one to the other in confusion, her hand hovering near her own saber. "Master...?"

Mephisto glanced at Callista quickly, and a brief smile flickered across his face. "Ah, the young Jedi Callista. I should have known you were connected to this old one." He raised his saber from the low guard and circled around the older Jedi slowly, lowering his body almost as if he were tensing up to attack.

"What's going on here?" Callista asked, drawing her saber. "What business have you here?"

"This...  _filth_ ... Took it upon himself to start following me. I took it upon myself to spare him the trouble." Mephisto continued his slow circling of the old Jedi.

Callista sighed. She was torn. She still harbored loyalty to her old master, yet she had helped Mephisto before...She pulled both sabers, activating them. _I guess I have to do this the hard way_ , she thought as she stepped between them.

Her master looked at her. “Callista, do you know this man?" Nodding, she replied, "I fixed his leg for him..."

Mephisto nodded. "And for that, I am grateful, Callista. But the matter at present does not concern you."

  
"I think it does..." she challenged.  
  
"Oh? Then you have a part in this man stalking me as well? Still trapped on the decrepit cliches of your Order?"  
  
"I had no part in that," she ground out. "I am simply protecting one of my own..."  
  
Mephisto snorted. "Protecting _him_? As open as I am to your philosophy, young Jedi, your penchant for protecting in these circumstances is something I have never quite understood. It falls to the individual to accept the consequences of their own actions; otherwise, they are like children running to their Jedi parents when the going gets tough. Whatever happened to trial under fire?"  
  
She sighed. He was right. Stepping aside, she lowered her blades.

Her Master did a double-take. "What's going on?" She gazed calmly at him. "This is your fight, you brought it on yourself. I have no part in it." She moved away to give them room.  
  
"A wise choice, young Jedi." Mephisto took a moment to salute the old Jedi with his lightsaber. "Anything to say before we get to the main event?"

He shook his head, then looked hard at Callista before turning his back. "Let's get on with it."  
  
"Very well." Before he had stopped speaking Mephisto was already in the air, thrusting his saber towards the old Jedi's heart.  
  
His blade came up, blocking the strike, and pushing it aside. It was difficult to fight in such a small space. Twisting his body at the hips to add force to the strike, Mephisto flicked his wrist to bring the blade streaking back at the old Jedi.  
  
Mark ducked, whipping his leg out to catch Mephisto's ankles, while his blade connected with Mephito's leg. Mephisto let out a hiss as he bent his leg to avoid the worst of the blow, but the flesh on his leg still sizzled under the heat of the blow. Flowing into a roll, he kicked his uninjured leg out to catch his opponent in the back of the knee.  
  
Stumbling, Mark caught himself and rolled away from Mephisto. Regaining his feet, he leaped at Mephisto, his blade aimed for a killing blow.

Mephisto launched himself into the air, twisting off above and to the side of Mark as he struck the blow aside. Landing slightly behind his foe, he stumbled again under the pain in his leg, but after a moment he smiled and resumed a ready posture. Mark whirled, his blade ready, as he glared at his opponent. "Let's end this.."  
  
Mephisto cocked his head to the side. "So soon, old Jedi? Are you growing tired? I was beginning to enjoy myself." Mark shook his head at the flippant tone, settling into a high guard.  
  
"Ah, very well, then." Mephisto brought his blade in low, angled so as to attack and offer himself some protection from a counterstrike. Mark moved without conscious thought, whirling away from the crimson blade, and came around striking for Mephisto's back.  
  
Curving his whole body, Mephisto swung to intercept the blow. His saber arrived a second too late, and for the second time he received a glancing blow. Using the pain to fuel his battle-lust, he used the momentum he already had to drive his knee into Mark's side. Mark doubled over, coughing hard. he barely brought his blade up in time to fend off another blow.  
  
Pressing the attack, Mephisto twisted his wrist as he slid over to the side of the fallen Jedi, stopping with his blade centimeters away from connecting with Mark's throat. Mark looked at him. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"You think I am so cruel as to decapitate a fallen foe? No, Jedi, if I take your life it will be when you are at your prime and not kneeling before me." Mephisto backed up, still holding his lightsaber in the ready position yet more relaxed now. "Why did you follow me, Jedi? What advantage can you derive from stalking a Sith?"  
  
Mark sighed as he stood up, still eyeing Mephisto. "I was curious as to why you were traveling with Callista...I knew she was here on business, but I did not recognize the connection between you." Stepping up to them, Callista inserted herself into the conversation. "I ran into him when I had to stop for repairs and offered my help. He accepted, and in return, I took him where he asked me to."  
  
"She still has much to learn, old Jedi, but I'd venture so far as to say she has more than her share of wisdom to compensate for what knowledge she lacks. I was as much interested in this as I was the assistance she offered me."  
  
Mark glanced between them, still suspicious. "But why?" 

Callista sighed. "Because he needed it, I wasn't about to refuse him..."  
  
Mephisto nodded to her, and allowed his saber to drop further. "Can you not feel the ripples of what is to come, old Jedi? The universe is not so peaceful as some of us may hope at times. I for one am not about to let these other circumstances interfere with my own agendas. Making connections with what exceptional individuals I can will offer nothing but good fortune in the future."  
  
Mark sighed at that. "I have...but I feel that I lack the strength to face it..." Callista stared. He had just said what she had felt from him...he wasn't usually so forward, especially in the present company. She knew that he was getting on in years; it was close to his time.  
  
Mephisto flicked off the blade of his saber and returned it to his belt. "For everyone's sake, I hope you find that strength, Jedi. We need people who are ready to do what is necessary to preserve this universe. Even if that calls for actions that would be seen as... _unconventional_... in the eyes of their peers."   
  
Callista hid a smile at that comment. _I wonder_...she thought as she gazed at Mephisto.  
  
Mephisto turned to Callista. "Well, young Jedi, I hope you have gleaned something of value from this all. Shall we see to placing my debts in order?"  
  
"I have, thank you." She nodded. She cleared her throat nervously. "I was wondering..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would it be possible to spar??" She flushed crimson as she caught Mark's emotions at the question.  
  
Mephisto broke out into a smile, glancing at Mark as he did so. "I could think of no better way to repay your service." Mark looked like he wanted to protest, but remained silent, and led them down to the training room. "I trust this is satisfactory?"  
  
"Certainly, old Jedi. It will do fine." Mephisto went about some quick stretches, and activating his lightsaber again, moved through a quick and brutal routine. "Ready, Callista?"  
  
She nodded, and drawing her own, she set herself. Twin violet blades sprang into existence. Surrendering everything, she existed only in that moment.   
  
"Ah, excellent. But surrender alone isn't enough to win." Mephisto lunged forward, aiming in tight arcs to strike Callista.  
  
She felt him coming, and moving into the strike, she sidestepped and caught his blade between both of hers, she shoved it wide.  
  
The deflection threw him off balance, but instead of fighting the motion Mephisto used it to launch his shin into the side of Callista's leg.  
  
She stumbled slightly from the impact, but quickly recovered and whirled away, but not before she returned the favor. Her left foot snapped out, and caught him behind the knee, throwing him off balance.  
  
Arching his back, Mephisto touched his hand to the ground and pivoted on it, managing to bring his feet back under himself. Steadying himself again, he resumed a flurry of blows against Callista's twin sabers.  
  
She was surprised at his recovery and concentrated on repelling his attack.  
  
"Have passion, Callista. The strength the Force provides from without is admirable, but you must let it combine with the Force within if you wish to succeed." Mephisto stepped up the speed of his attack a notch, seeing if she could handle the intensity.  
She rose to the challenge, her blades moving faster than the eye could follow. She fell deeper into herself, and reached into the Force at the same time.   
  
"Much better, Callista. Fight with meaning." Mephisto broke off the attack for a second, then, with a bounding roll, aimed a strike to her legs.  
  
She jumped over it, striking for his shoulder as her rolled under her. Swinging his attempted strike wide, Mephisto barely knocked aside the attack and leaped to his feet. "Still deeper, Callista. No holding back."  
  
She fell still deeper, slipping into the river of the Force, riding the current of it as she fought. She moved faster than ever before, her sabers flashing in the dimness as she pushed him back.  
  
Mephisto smiled and followed suit, sinking into the rush of the battle as he searched for an opening in her offense.  
  
She sensed a shift in his tactics, and changed hers as well. Her saber snapped out, crashing against his as her other one struck for his legs.  
  
Mephisto hopped briefly into the air, and whipping his hand out, grabbed onto the hilt of Callista's saber. As he continued to assault her other saber with his own, he began to bend the violet blade toward her throat.  
  
She wisely dropped the blade, and attempted to step away from him. Their sabers tangled, and Callista went down in a heap, but rebounded quickly. Mephisto nodded and dived in with his blade again, aiming a punch at her face as he did so.  
  
She caught his hand in her own and twisted it away from her, which sent him flying. She kicked his blade wide, her foot connecting with the curved handle.  
  
Mephisto landed unceremoniously on the ground, but managed to roll himself back up after a second. He assumed an empty-handed fighting stance, but after considering for a second, he relaxed and bowed to his opponent. "We could continue, but it would be pointless. Combine the inner power with the outer, and you have all the strength you'll ever need."  
  
She bowed in return, her breath still coming fast from the speed of the fight. Her leg felt weak where he had kicked it, but it would heal. "My thanks, Mephisto."  
  
Moving to retrieve his lightsaber, he smiled. "It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to spar with someone." He hooked the saber onto his belt and made to exit the training room. "Unless you have further need of me, I think I'll take my leave."  
  
She smiled at him. "I will be alright. If you ever need me, you know how to find me." She chuckled as she picked up on Mark's emotions once again.  
  
Mephisto nodded. "I'm sure we'll meet again. As for you, Jedi," he said, turning to Mark, "As much as I can understand your reasons for following me, I prefer to keep my activities to myself. Unless you wish to finish our duel at some point, I suggest you steer clear of me in the future. From the feelings I can glean from you at the moment, I'm sure that won't be so hard to accomplish."   
  
Mark looked back at him calmly, then nodded. "You can be sure of that." Callista just stood there, silent, as she thought back over the fight. She had been part of the Force like never before. _What did it mean?_  
  
She paused in her musing to call out to Mephisto as he departed. He stopped, and turned to look at her. "Mephisto, one question..." He nodded, and then waited.   
  
"You said earlier that you were open to my philosophy...what did you mean?" She saw Mark pause as well. Mephisto considered that. "While most Sith feel that Jedi are wasting their energy on helping those around them--" Mark bristled at the comment, but restrained himself. "--I do not. I have come to understand much of the Jedi philosophy, and while I do not ascribe to all of it, there are portions that I do."   
  
He glanced at Mark, and then continued. "Mercy is part of it. I do not feel that it is honorable to strike down someone who is injured and defenseless." He smiled at Callista. "You showed me kindness, when most would have avoided me, I thank you for that."

Mephisto bowed, and departed, leaving only Mark and Callista in the training room. She could sense him as he left, and his sense changed to one of gleeful satisfaction. Then it hit her... _My god, what have I done?!_   
  
She sank to the floor under the weight of her horror as her saber clattered from her lax grip and bounced across the room. Mark came over and sat near her. This was something she had to deal with, but he was there for her.  
  
Tears splashed down her cheeks, pooling on the floor. _Why did I listen to him, he is not my teacher._ Mark could feel the anguish rolling off of her in waves. Tilting her face up so she was looking at him, he looked directly into her eyes, speaking over that connection they had always had.   
  
_Callista, we all make mistakes. No one is perfect. I commend your giving spirit, but it could prove to be your downfall one day. Don't let that happen. I was saddened when you stepped away from that fight. I know you felt you owed him something, but you don't. He played on your kindness. I needed you, and you let me down...._ He paused. _What's done is done, and all we can do now is learn from it and move on._  
  
Nodding, she used the hem of her robe to dry her tears. Mark pulled her into a hug. "Remember what I said to you all those years ago?" She nodded. "You said that if I ever needed you, you would be there..." He smiled sadly. "I only wish you had done the same for me, but you still can."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Next time you meet him, remember this: you owe him nothing, he owes you nothing. He has his own agenda, which obviously includes manipulating people to his own ends." She nodded and shifted to a meditation posture. Just sitting in that pose helped clear her mind. It was if someone had flipped a switch.  
  
Where her thoughts had been clouded before, they were sharp. She could clearly see what Mark meant. She _had_ betrayed his trust, a realization that hurt him deeply. In spite of what had happened, she did not blame Mephisto for what he did. She was the one who should have been more aware.

Callista remained with her master for several days. Her guilt remained, but it had diminished somewhat. Meditation came much easier to her now, as her thoughts were clear concerning Mephisto.

* * *

Reaching into the Force, she felt anger and purpose; directed at _her_. She burst to her feet, racing up the stairs. She could feel _him_ tangling with her master again, and his anger radiated through the Force, making her skin crawl.  
  
Skidding around the corner, her heart stopped. _He_ was back, with a vengeance. Just seeing him again was enough to make her guilt rear its ugly head once more. Pushing it aside, she focused on the fight. He turned to look at her, his lip curling with contempt. "We meet again, Jedi..." His momentary distraction cost him. Mark struck his back hard, causing him to stumble. Mephisto caught himself and spun, striking towards Mark's knees. His saber flicked out, deflecting the strike.   
  
Callista pulled both sabers, activating them as she launched herself at him. _Focus, Callista, don't let him mess with your mind._ He grinned as he saw her leap at him. "Back for more?" he snarled, as they met in the center of the room.

Mephisto wasted no time warming up with Callista. Raining down a wave of lightsaber strikes towards her, he also lashed out with his feet, using his entire body to attack her.

She wasn't surprised at his attack, but she found herself hard-pressed to defend against it. Her blades spun and slashed, weaving a continuous web of light around her as she fought to keep him off her. Spinning, her left foot snapped out, and connected hard with his kneecap.

Mephisto, submerging himself in the fury of the battle, collapsed his leg and went down into a kneeling stance. He continued his furious assault against her, using his new position to strike at her from awkward angles.

Callista changed her stance somewhat, crouching slightly as she fought. Dodging a strike to her side, she whirled away from him. She was so deep now, she wasn't even thinking, just _acting_.

  
Mephisto broke off his attack for a moment, glancing at Mark. _This won't do at all_ , he thought. As he moved to engage Callista again, he hit a button on the comlink attached to his belt. It let out a beep, and, apparently satisfied, he thrust his lightsaber towards Callista's neck.   
  
She whipped her head aside. _That was_ _too_ _close_ she thought. Batting his blade aside, she moved in with an attack of her own. Her twin blades flashed as she struck at him from both sides.  
  
Mephisto arched back until his head practically touched the ground, his clothes singed by the near contact of the blades. Bringing his blade across his body to ward off an attack, he launched his leg out and caught Callista in the shin.  
  
She whipped the leg away, lessening the strength of the blow, then jumped, spinning to catch him in the ribs. She heard one of his ribs crack as she landed in a crouch.  
  
Mephisto hissed from the impact, clutching his side as he held up his saber to continue the attack. As he moved to strike towards her midsection, however, he hesitated, and from behind Callista a second blade hummed to life, spilling more red light into the room.  
  
She whirled, facing the new arrival while still keeping Mephisto in sight. _So, it begins..._ she thought, sparing a glance towards Mark. The new arrival moved around them to confront her Master.  
  
"Deal with the target," Mephisto said, nodding towards her master with his head. "I'll finish off this little one." Having brought the pain of his wound under control, Mephisto whipped out his blade towards Callista's throat again.  
  
Ducking the strike, she barely avoided the glowing blade. She slipped, barely bringing her blade up in time. Their blades crashed together, mere inches from her face as she gazed up at him.  
  
As Mephisto sneered and continued his onslaught, the other Sith began his assault. Less acrobatic than Mephisto, he assumed a solid stance and began to steadily bash away at Mark.  
  
Mark easily kept him at bay at first, almost lazily batting aside the strikes, but he was not as young as he used to be, and he began to tire. Callista backed away from Mephisto and sprang to her feet, setting herself again.   
  
Mephisto continued, as always, to barrage Callista with a range of lightsaber blows, but the injury to his ribs prevented him from doing any fancy maneuvers. Hoping to end the confrontation all at once, he kicked for her knee as he aimed a punch upwards at her jaw.  
  
Backing up, she tripped, and crumpled as his foot smashed into her kneecap. Slamming up her pain block, she rose shakily to her feet, balancing carefully as she used the Force to steady herself.  
  
Mephisto launched out another kick, and at the same time the other Sith pressed the attack against Mark even harder, throwing in random punches to overwhelm the aging Jedi.  
  
She scooted out of the way of the second kick, expecting it. Spinning, she backhanded her saber towards his neck, while the other struck in for his knees. Mark stumbled as he caught a punch to the stomach once more. The Sith's blade sliced into his shoulder, forcing Mark to switch his saber to the other hand.  
  
Mephisto twirled his blade down to block the lower attack, but as he bent to avoid the upper blow his ribs limited his mobility. Too late he began to turn his head to the side, and with a sizzle his right cheek was grazed by the violet blade. An ugly burn covered the right side of his face.  
  
The other Sith, meanwhile, was having far better luck with his adversary. He drove his fist into Mark's damaged shoulder, before backing up and gesturing for his opponent to attack. Mark's face crumpled as he fought the pain. Clenching his jaw, he raised his saber in front of him, the green glow reflecting from his gray eyes. He charged his opponent, sweeping his blade around to strike at his legs.  
  
Surprised by the vigor of the attack, the Sith didn't have time to fully dodge the strike. A deep cut into his left leg sent him to the ground, in pain but still holding his blade high to continue the attack. Sensing his partner's agony, Mephisto disengaged Callista to attack Mark from behind.  
  
Callista sprang at him, attempting to hold him back. Mephisto spun and grunted again from the pain of the movement, but as he met Callista's attack he hooked his foot around Mark's leg, knocking the old Jedi off balance. The other Sith wasted no time seizing this opportunity, and thrust his blade directly towards Mark's chest.  
  
The speed of Callista's leap worked against her as she leaped at Mephisto. He whipped around, backhanding her across the face with the butt of his saber. She went flying across the room, landing in a heap. Struggling to her feet, she wavered slightly.  
  
Mark whipped his blade around, but he was too slow. The Sith sank his blade into Mark's chest. Callista crumpled again as Mark's agony rippled through their connection. _NO!_ she cried out in her mind. She could feel Mark in her mind. _Be careful, Padawan, do not fall into their trap. Be strong for me..._ His voice faded as she saw him lay still.  
  
The triumphant Sith slowly rose himself to stand above his fallen foe. Examining the body to make sure the wound was nothing less than fatal, he gave a satisfied nod and turned to face Callista.

Mephisto, sensing the young Jedi's pain, stepped off from his attack. "Loss is never like what they try to teach you, is it, young Jedi? It cuts deep, exposes the nerves of your soul. It spreads like a virus through your body, poisoning you, blinding you." He began to circle her. "You want to kill me, yes? You want revenge? Exult in it. Cross the line into rage and free yourself of your restraints. You know you want to. Don't deny your passion."  
  
Callista shook her head, falling into the Force, she felt her grief wash away, to be replaced with determination as she faced off against her opponent once more. "You'll have to try much harder than that..." she growled at him.  
  
"Ah, still stuck on the clichés, then. Pity." Holding his hand out to his wounded partner, he gestured for him to hand over the other lightsaber. "We'll even the odds," he said, raising the blades in an X before swinging them down at Callista. She lashed out with both sabers, knocking his aside as she spun and kicked out at him.  
  
The kick caught Mephisto in the side, and gasping from the pain he stumbled for a second. Falling deeper into the battle fury, setting everything else aside, he attempted a stab at Callista's gut as he swung the other blade around at her arm.  
  
The blade grazed her stomach, and she dropped her arm, barely avoiding the other blade. She rose and kicked out again, her feet catching him in the chest this time.  
  
The force of the blow rippled through his body, putting pressure on his ribs again. Impervious to the pain, he swung both blades up from below, aiming to cleave her in half.  
  
She flipped over them, landing hard on her bad knee. Shifting her weight, she brought both blades up in a midguard, the hilts held level with her hips. Her breath came fast as she fought for balance.  
  
Mephisto swung both blades low as he sunk down, throwing the whole weight of his body into a strike to her legs.

  
She struck out with both sabers, catching him across the shoulders before she rolled clear of his blades.  
  
Though he could barely feel the pain, his arms spasming from instinct, and his grip on the sabers loosened. It was evident that his injuries were taking a toll on him. Twirling out the blades in wild arcs, he came at Callista with a fierce but exhausted resolve. She set herself as he came towards her once more, his sabers spinning. She backhanded her blade, knocking one aside, while she fought to block the other and keep her balance.  
  
Mephisto's blades continued to swirl towards Callista's vulnerable areas, but they were slowing down. With each blow his strikes grew a hair more inaccurate, less focused.  
  
She could feel him slowing, and she stepped up the speed of her defense, her blades crashing against his at incredible speed. One of his blades slipped through her defense, grazing her shin.  
  
Encouraged by the glancing blow, Mephisto put all his effort into overcoming what seemed like the wall of violet light was Callista's sabers. He was growing desperate, feeling the reserves of his energy slipping away.  
  
Callista backed up a step, her movements a blur as she dodged his blades, her violet one snapping out to deflect a strike to her shoulder. He seemed to be moving in slow motion compared to the speed of her movements.  
  
Mephisto's strikes were getting steadily clumsier. He overcommitted to a downward slash and lost his balance. In a last, desperate attempt, he swung both blades toward Callista's waist. Her blades snapped down, but not fast enough. The crimson blades bit into her skin, leaving a wide burn mark. Her blades wavered, the pain threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
Mephisto, breathing hard, smiled in triumph. "This is the end, Callista. All things must die in there own time, and like your Master, your time has come." He seemed to have trouble focusing his eyes on one spot, but still he managed to raise his blades in preparation for a finishing blow.  
  
Callista pulled strength from she knew not where; steadying herself, she raised her blades once more. Mephisto's strike came down with what little force was left in his body, aimed at Callista's head. He feinted a kick at the same time, hoping to trick her into moving into his attack.  
  
She managed to catch his blades on one of her own, straining to hold him off. His foot struck out for her side once more, and she reacted without thought, her second blade whipping out. It sank it his leg, and the stench of burned flesh rose in the air.  
  
Mephisto fell back, the pain washing over him. His partner, motionless until now, moved to help him, but Mephisto glared at him. "Stay out of it!" He roared, holding his sabers up to defend himself. She approached him; her sabers steady as she pointed them at his throat. "Any last requests?" she asked, her voice ragged as her pulse pounded in her ears.  
  
At last, a faint glimmer of fear could be seen in Mephisto's eyes. "Don't forget what is to come, Callista. This is only the beginning. Neither should you forget the fury within yourself. In time, all emotions must have their outlet." He closed his eyes, grasping his sabers tightly. "Finish it. Send me on to the next great mystery."  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded, her saber stabbing cleanly through his heart. His passing washed over her like a tidal wave in the Force, and left her staring into the face of his partner.  
  
The man gazed at her for a moment, as if he was trying to make up his mind. Finally, with a nod, he held out his hands and called the Sith sabers back to himself. Hooking them onto his belt, he spared Callista another long stare, before turning and making his exit as fast as his wounded leg permitted.  
  
As he departed, she made her way over to her master's body, falling to her knees beside it. His robes began sinking into themselves as his body faded. She closed her eyes for a moment before gathering his robes and saber.  
  
Rising to her feet, she made her way unsteadily to her ship, almost collapsing. She stumbled into the cabin, leaning on the pilot's chair for support. She set Mark's robes gently on the seat, and reached out to activate the distress beacon. Stumbling away, she settled shakily onto one of the bunks and sank immediately into a healing trance.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like an eternity before her eyes started fluttering open again. And still, she could replay the events of the combat as if it had just happened. Slowly, she was starting to come out of her healing trance.  
  
"Easy," she heard a calm voice bring her back into consciousness. "Focus on my voice, Callista. Let it lead you back to the present."

"Master Azad...." Callista wearily said as she tried to open her eyes. "Where...?"

"You're on Coruscant," Andrea Karrde said softly as she stayed by her. "Daddy picked up your signal and we found you in your ship."

Callista softly nodded as she attempted to lean up, with Andrea helping her and bringing the back of the bed up to support her. "How long was I in the trance?"

"Three days," Manna told her. "Master Karrde rechecked Master Faulkner's home and they brought you here."  
  
"Where is your father?" Callista finally asked Andrea as she rested there.

"The High Council is meeting," Andrea told her. "Your duel has brought a lot of things that they're discussing. When you're up to it, they wanted me to bring you into chambers."

"To see the High Council?" Callista asked as she looked towards the ceiling, wondering what they ask of her.

* * *

 _"What of Master Faulkner's effects?"_ Jil-Qun Tahm's hologram asked, being transmitted from his office at the Jedi Academy.

  
"Chris Tien Jinn found that he had living relatives on Corellia," Steffan said as he motioned to his fellow Jedi sitting there. "She and I delivered Mark's effects personally to them and explained the circumstances of his passing."  
  
"This brings too many questions," Relan Volkum said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Aye, it does," Ainar said as he nodded agreement. "We've not heard or felt anything from any kind of remnants of the Sith for some time. Not since you battled Welt on Dagobah, Steffan...and even then some years before then."  
  
"Master Algeron has a point," Kiae Quon Dei added. "The Sith have never attacked us openly. This could be the beginning of something larger in scope."

"It is definitely a change in tactics, something we must meditate and focus on," Steffan said, suddenly closing his eyes before returning his attention to the meeting. "The young lady is awake."  
  
"I think it was a fine display of courage and swordplay," Adi Klem said from his side of the council chamber. "With this and the previous events that Master Vallen described when she visited Mark's house yesterday to feel the sense of the battle, I think she's taken on more than many of our Padawans have faced."

"I also believe so," Ainar said as he looked at Steffan. "With Master Vallen's assessment of the fight and your judgment of her fighting skill, I say she had passed any equivalent of the trials."

"Do the rest of you think so?" Steffan asked, getting nods of agreement from the rest of the Council. "Very well then."

_Andrea... If Callista is ready, please bring her to the Council Chamber_

_Yes, Father._

* * *

"Callista," Andrea said as she had remained by her bed. "The council is ready for you if you are up to it."

Callista opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights in the medical ward. "I think I can manage."  
  
Andrea nodded and started to help her out of the bed. "I can support you if you need me to."

  
A small smile passed over Callista's mouth, "Thanks, but no." She rose slowly from the bed, fighting off the dizziness, and stood.

Andrea kept her close as they left the medical ward and began to go down the corridor to the lift that would take them to the central tower. "Ever been there before?"  
  
Callista shook her head. "Not alone. I went once with my Master when I was on Corellia..."

"Well, I think it'll be much different this time," Andrea told her as they kept walking.

  
Nodding, Callista concentrated on walking. She was so focused that she didn’t see the young Padawan coming down the hall.  
  
"Watch out," Andrea said before the young man stopped just short of hitting into them in the corridor. "Falco.... you gotta watch out there."

He blushed. "I'm sorry miss Karrde. I didn't see you there, you know?" He glanced at Callista. "Healer, I wanted to offer my support to you...seeing as you've been through a battle with a Sith, and all that..."  
  
Callista gave Andrea a sideways look, which her friend just shrugged. "The battle was only supposed to be known by the council... but word traveled fast."  
  
Chuckling, Callista replied, looking at Falco, "I should have known better. The temple is the one place where things _do_ tend to travel…"

"But it won't go any farther," Andrea said as she winked at her and looked at Falco, with a straighter face. "Right, Falco?"

He straightened. "You have my word on that, Miss Karrde." he bowed and hurried off.  
  
"Come on." Andrea just grinned. "They're waiting."

* * *

"Padawan Gseran," Steffan began to say as Callista stood in the center of the Council Chamber, Andrea by her side in case she needed help walking back to her quarters later. "I see that you are recovering well from your encounter."  
  
"I am, Master Karrde," she said softly. "And I thank you for your arrival to get back to the Temple for further attention."  
  
Steffan nodded at this and continued. "We all mourn for Master Faulkner's passing, but I will pass on something that he would be telling you now. We all face terrible decisions in our lives and in our duties. Life and death decisions like the ones you've made that cannot only affect you personally, but possibly the lives of millions in this galaxy. Being a Jedi means making such a decision and trusting in the Force to carry out what must be done to protect the people. And it is not a burden that cannot possibly be carried out lightly."  
  
Steffan looked deep inside of her, feeling her spirit within...as all the council was doing. "Do you accept this responsibility?"  
  
Callista stood there, lightly tapping into the Force to maintain her stance and drew from it what she needed to know. She would no longer be able to think of only her own relationship to the Force, but her responsibilities as a healer and to the people. "I do, Master."  
  
Steffan nodded again, looking to the other members of the High Council. After a few moments, they stood in unison and closed the circle around her. Steffan's look was one of pride as he looked at her.

"Callista Gseran, it is the decision of this council, after much discussion, to confer unto you the elevation of your rank," He said as the council raised lightsabers high in unison. "Congratulations, _Jedi Knight_."

* * *

"So," Andrea said as she started leading Callista out of the turbolift from the tower. "What are you going to do with the braid?" Callista thought a moment. "I was thinking to send along to Master Faulkner's relatives..."  
  
Andrea thought on that one. "I don't think any of his family was part of the Order, were they? I mean, I don't know if they'd truly comprehend the meaning of it."  
  
"You're right.... what would you suggest then?"  
  
"You could do a private ceremony," Andrea said with a shrug, getting a curious look from Callista...so she decided to talk about it. "In all the stories Daddy would tell me, a warrior would hold such important matters of honor and personal achievement in private. Something personal like this would only be of importance between you and your teacher."  
  
"And," she added. "I think it would honor your master for his instruction in a way no one else could do."

Callista thought on that. "I think you're right."  
  
"I know its one of our old traditions, but it just feels so right for something like this," Andrea said as she started getting enthused about it. "I'd love to be your second, but something like this is too personal...almost spiritual to my people."  
  
Callista smiled. "I would be honored..."  
  
"I'll set everything up," she told her. "But this is something for you and you alone."  
  
Nodding, Callista leaned on Andrea as she made her way back to the medical wing. "Any chance I could get back to visit his home on Corellia at some point?" Andrea just smiled. "I think I can get Daddy to let me take you there."  
  
"I would like that very much."

* * *

The following day, Andrea helped Callista dress in fresh robes in preparation for the ceremony. She slowly made her way through the halls of the Temple, her hood drawn up. Those she passed paused in respect, sensing her solemn mood.

Entering the quarters she shared with Manna, she made her way to her room, closing the door. Her room was just as she had left it. Neat; yet it carried a sense of who she was through personal items placed throughout the space.

She lowered herself carefully onto the bed, gazing around the room for a few moments. On the desk rested a hologram of her and Mark as he presented her with a gift for her fifteenth birthday. She smiled, remembering that day like it was yesterday. He had given her a copy of a book on Force healing. It was that book that helped her to develop her skills.

Coming back to the present, she slid off the bed, kneeling gently on the floor. Her hood fell away from her face, and she pulled her hair aside. She paused for a moment, meditating before she continued. She felt a familiar presence in her mind, as if he was standing right next to her.

She smiled. _Master..._ The air in front of her shimmered as an ethereal image began to form, and her Master stood before her once more. She had heard stories of some Jedi returning to visit people after their passing but had never experienced it.

He smiled, regarding her much as a father would regard his beloved daughter. _"Callista, do not grieve for me. I knew my time was near. One does not fight the Will of the Force on such matters."_ He paused, reaching out to lay a ghostly hand on her shoulder.

 _"I am so proud of you, Callista. You were able to overcome your fears, and to face those who threatened both of us. I hope that you will continue to stay true to what I have taught you, and to use your skills to help those in need, whoever they may be." He smiled and bowed. "The force is with you, Jedi Knight."_ This last was echoing in her mind as his image faded from view.

Drawing a small vibroblade from her left boot, Callista reached up and grasped the braid marking her as a Padawan. She was a padawan no longer. Reaching up, she severed the braid close to her head. It fell into her hand as she lowered the blade. She tied the end with another band, and set it aside for a moment.

She drew her sabers, lifting both in salute. Bowing from the waist, she touched her forehead to the floor, a show of respect to her fallen teacher. Rising, she wrapped the braid, hooking her sabers to her belt once more. She carefully braided the rest of her hair and left her quarters in search of Master Vallen.

* * *

Master Vallen looked up from her screen as Callista knocked on the frame of her office door. She smiled. "What can I do for you, Callista?" Slipping into the chair in front of Spark's desk, Callista gathered her thoughts for a moment.

"Master Karrde tells me that you investigated Master Faulkner's death..." she paused, then continued, "I was wondering what you sensed from the battle."

Spark sat back from her screen as she regarded Callista. "I admire your your courage for facing such an adversary. Not many would at your age. Your determination and loyalty to your Master came through very clear." She paused for a moment. "The Council is still at a loss as to why the Sith attacked Mark in the first place. We may never know...but we all have felt a shift recently. There is something big in the offing. A confrontation will occur. I pray that we may not need your skills, but I fear that we will."

Callista nodded. Mark had told her as much, as had Steffan. She rose, bowing to Master Vallen. "Thank you, Master." Spark inclined her head. "I foresee that you will come to be a very skilled Healer, Callista. Force be with you."

* * *

Callista sat on her bed in the medical wing, lost in thought. She kept thinking back over her third encounter with Mephisto. _Why did he come back? What did he hope to achieve?_ She gazed down at her wounds, only seeing traces of them, they had almost fully healed. Her knee was still weak, as her kneecap had shattered from Mephisto's kick.

Steffan walked into the doorway and lightly tapped on the wall to get her attention. She glanced up, blushing a little as she realized she hadn't sensed him. "What can I do for you, Master Karrde?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling," he said as he walked into the room. "Andrea told me of the ceremony she suggested to you. Do you feel changed after you did that?"

She thought a moment. "Yes, I do. I think it was a good way to honor him..." She trailed off, thinking once again of the battle.

"Something's disturbing you," he said as he stood there.

Nodding, she sighed. "I just can't figure out why he came back or went after Master Faulkner. What did he hope to accomplish?"

"We don't know...but we're doing everything we can to figure it out," Steffan told her as he sat at the side of her bed. "I feel that we may be facing something larger here. But I won't trouble you with that thought right now. Andrea told me you were wanting to go back to Corellia for something?"

She smiled. "I would like to visit his home one last time, there's something I need to do there. He told me once about something that he wanted me to do if he was killed."

He nodded. "Do you wish to go alone, or would you like Andrea to accompany you?"

"It's something I need to do on my own."

"Very well," Steffan said as he looked over her. "Be careful in your trip, Callista."

"I will, Master Karrde." She rose carefully to her feet and bowed to him.

* * *

"You think we did the right thing?" Ainar asked Steffan, as his old friend walked onto the observation balcony.

"You'll have to be more specific, old man," Steffan replied, his latest joke centered around whose hair was showing more gray.

Ainar didn't smile this time around, "Granting her Knighthood already...when I think back on it, maybe we needed to give it a few months, see how she deals with Master Faulkner's death... you remember how Bryn turned out…" his voice faded out as the memories of his former padawan came to haunt him, he had failed her terribly. After being granted Knighthood she had taken off, never to speak to him again.

Steffan sighed, "That wasn't your fault... it always takes two."

Ainar just nodded to no one in particular and pulled the cloak tighter around him.

"Let's just hope we did the right thing this time around…"

* * *

His house looked just as it had two weeks ago. She could still sense the intense emotions from the battle that took place. It still surprised her that she had survived; it was definitely something to remember.

She made her way down to the training room, and just stood there for a few moments. A lot had happened in this room, and many lessons had been learned. She shuddered as she remembered one of the last things that had happened in this room. She had indeed been walking a very dangerous path that day.

Shaking off the memory, she made her way back upstairs to master Faulkner's room. His voice came back to her then. _"Callista, if I die, there is something I want you to do..." She had gazed back at him, her face serious. "I will do what I can." He smiled, and then turned serious once more._

_"I have indeed felt what is to come in the next few years, as Mephisto himself stated. It is because I have that I want you to do this for me." She waited, letting him find the words, she knew this was difficult for him. "Hidden in this room are my records and journals. They contain training notes and other things that could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands."_

_"They are hidden somewhere in this room, and that place can only be opened with the Force." He turned towards the far wall of his room, where a bookshelf took up most of that side of the room. She could feel him reach out with his mind, as he extended his hand. "The hand gestures are unnecessary, but it helps to use them when I show you. It will help you learn how to manipulate the Force and use it as an extension of your physical body."_

_Instead of looking at his hands, she had concentrated on feeling what he was doing through the Force. She could feel an invisible hand reach across the room and trip a hidden compartment behind the bookshelf. He then reversed his action, closing it once more. She copied what she had felt him do, opening it on her second try._

_He smiled. "Well done, Callista. You must take these materials with you, and keep them from the wrong hands." A shadow passed over his features. "Even some in our own government would kill to get their hands on them."_ She nodded...and with that, her focus returned to the present.

She once again opened the hidden compartment, withdrawing the heavy books and data disks. Slipping them into the bag over her shoulder, she closed it. Pausing, she looked around his room once more. Everything was as it should be. Slipping the bag over her shoulder, she left his home for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's good to see you have returned, Callista." Arie said, pulling an ancient leather-bound book down from the shelves of her office and laying it on the desk before Callista.

Callista nodded.

"I heard you had a run-in with a Sith and lost your Master to the Sith's blade..." Arie continued in a low voice, the corners of her eyes watching Callista's reaction.

Callista took a deep breath, her facial emotion never changing. "Yes, Master, he was lost..."

"And what did you learn from his death?" Arie asked, rounding the room and coming to sit beside Callista.

"Death is a part of life and cannot always be stopped," Callista answered.

"Yes, this is true." Arie said as she laid a hand on Callista's heart, gently sending energy into the young girl's chest.

The warm feeling spread throughout Callista's body and suddenly Callista felt sadness.

"The other half of the lesson is that you are human, Jedi or not, you are going to feel grief for your master and you must grieve for him, Callista." Arie softly said as unexplained tears began to fall from Callista's eyes.

Callista touched the tears with her hands, surprised by the sadness she felt within her. Arie pulled her to her, taking the girl in her arms.

"Shh...Cry if you want.... in time the sadness will go away.... just don't be like me and let it turn to anger that freezes your heart cold...." Arie whispered into Callista's hair as she held the girl tightly.

Callista knew what Arie was talking about.... losing her husband, Myk-Ron in a convoy that was attacked by the Vong. It had devastated Arie and Callista also knew that Arie didn't want the same feeling for her, losing her master to a Sith's blade....

"You are progressing wonderfully, my child, continue to come see me and we shall work on a new skill...Force-Shields." Arie said after a few moments of Callista sniffling and silence filling the room.

"Force-Shields?" Callista asked, perking up and wiping her eyes dry.

"Yes, I feel you have a partial genetic trait- shields formed by the Force surround some of your midichlorians, much like mine are all surrounded, thus allowing you to do this-" Arie said, putting a hand out and forming a blue-crystal-like Force-shield in the palm of her hand. Callista watched as it grew bigger and surrounded them both.

Callista watched with amazement as Arie drew her sidepiece and fired from within the shield. The blaster bolt exited the shield and struck a vase on Arie's desk, shattering it.

Arie then rose from her seat beside Callista and walked out of the shield and turned, pointed the blaster at Callista and fired.

Callista flinched slightly, expecting the bolt to hit her, and then realizing the shield had stopped the blaster bolt, she smiled at Arie.

"They are extremely useful and we will work on developing your ability. It may not be as strong as mine, but the ability is there and we must work on strengthening it." Arie explained, holstering her weapon.

"Thank you, Master." Callista said, rising from her seat in Arie's office.

"You're most welcome. I will see you tomorrow for another lesson." Arie said, dismissing the girl. She watched as Callista left her office, hope brimming over.

 _~She is going to be a great one. I only pray I am steering her in the right direction.~_ Arie thought to herself, watching Callista go.

* * *

Her conversation with Arie still running through her mind, Callista wandered through the Temple. It was late in the afternoon, and most were in class still.

 _I thought I had grieved,_ she thought to herself. She drew her hood up, hiding her face as she walked. Her feet seemed to move of their own accord, and she looked up as she found herself in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

This was one of her favorite places in the temple for meditation and she found it calming. Moving farther into the room, she found a secluded spot, and settled herself on a rock, staring into the flowing water. She drew her knees up, resting her chin on them, pulling her robe close.

The agony and grief had lain buried in her soul, but now it bubbled over. Tears splashed down her cheeks, soaking her robe. She thought back over that fatal battle that had claimed her Master's life. _Why?_ She shook as the grief coursed through her.

She didn’t know how long she sat there; it felt like an eternity. Rising from her seat, she laid her robe aside and drew her sabers. The twin blades sprang to life, casting a violet glow over the area.

Sinking into the Force, she leaped into the air, her leap turning in to a flip. She landed in a crouch, both blades extended behind her. Bursting up from her crouch, she whirled, her blade striking out to the side. As she worked through the kata, she could feel her grief dissolving. It was replaced with a calm, and a determination to honor her Master's memory. She finished the kata, pausing to bow to an imaginary opponent before extinguishing her blades.

"Your focus isn't on the kata," a voice came in behind her.

Callista stopped, and turned to find Master Karrde standing there. She blushed crimson. "I'm sorry, Master Karrde, it's just..."

"I understand," Steffan said as he walked up. "Master Arie taught you that there's more to grieving?" She nodded. "I buried it, without even realizing... she showed me that grieving is a natural and necessary part of life..."

"It is," he told her as he sat down. "And it gets personal...and it doesn't make you weak to express that when it’s needed to come out." Callista smiled self- consciously, realizing her robe was drenched in tears.

"But they're never truly gone," Steffan told her. "When its someone we love, they never leave us."

Smiling, she remembered now. "He visited me the other day. He said that he would always be there for me, like he always has..."

"As I said," he said with a smile of his own.

"Has Arie talked about further lessons?"

"She has, actually. She would like to start working on my Shielding ability."

Steffan nodded. "Useful technique, that. Along with continuing your medical studies?"

"It is. I was able to work on it a little when I studied with Master Faulkner."

"Good..."

"Your technique with the saber must've been spectacular in your duel," he said as he looked at the fountains. "Your opponent was highly skilled, so you must have been in top form."

Callista chuckled softly. "I surprised even myself, he almost ended it for good a couple of times..."

"I suppose you've heard from several others that we think this is something more?"

"I have.... I’ve been trying to figure it out as well..."

"I think it may happen soon, but I don't know when," Steffan said as he got up. "But I wanted to check on you before I leave for a while."

"Going home?" she asked as she rose with him.

"For a bit," Steffan said as they walked down to the corridor. "Andrea has recently received her knighthood as well, and we have business to attend to on Obroa-skai."

"I wish you well on you journey then, Master Karrde."

"Thank you, and I wish you well on your studies."

They bowed to each other, and he departed. Callista made her way to the Medical Wing. There was not much to do at this point in the day, so Callista settled herself in one of the chairs in Manna's office to do some studying.

* * *

A/N: Events occur during "Ghost Ship"

* * *

Packing her things a few days later brought back memories. She had kept a few of Master Faulkner's books, like he asked. She placed a spare set of robes in her bag, hiding the precious books.

Her comlink beeped shrilly, the emergency signal. she thumbed it on. "Callista..." she whispered. She was still shaken from what had happened only a couple of hours ago. Arie had arrested Master Karrde, and to her it seemed that the Senate was grasping at straws...

She turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"This is Manna, please get off Coruscant as fast as you can, there is an X-wing prepped for you in the hangar. May the Force be with you." She whispered, and the connection went dead.

Grabbing her bag, she ran from the room. The Temple was in an uproar. She dodged students and fellow Knights on her way to the hangar. There were few ships left in the hangar, as many had already departed. She spotted the floor supervisor.

"Master Azad reserved a ship for me?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Healer, right over here." He pointed to an XJ-wing parked off to the side.

"That will do fine, thank you." She bowed. He smiled back, his worry radiating through the Force. "May the Force be with you, Healer." She smiled, then turned and ran for the ship.

She vaulted into the air, and aided by the Force, landed smoothly in the pilot's chair. The pre-flight seemed to take an eternity as she waited for the engines to warm. Pulling her helmet on, she keyed the flight controller. "XJ-739 requesting launch clearance." Her comm clicked. "739, you are clear. Force be with you.."

"Roger, Control."

The craft rose on repulsors, the noise reverberating of the walls of the hangar. Aiming for the hangar entrance, she shot out on repulsors, kicking in the sublights once she was clear.

* * *

The mottled sky of hyperspace streaked by beyond the canopy of Callista's fighter. Her mind still reeled from the events of the previous few days. _Who could know that the Senate would arrest Master Karrde?_ She had received word that he had made it safely back to Cataan, so she pointed her fighter in that direction.

Scrambling her comm, she tightbeamed a transmission to the Karrde residence. "NR XJ-739 requesting landing clearance..."

"Come on in," came a voice familiar to her like no other. "Be quick, Callista, I suspect that there may be scouts in the system."

"Roger." She dropped through the atmosphere fast, pulling up to slow her descent as she neared the Karrde residence. "Touchdown...." she said as she felt her landing gear meet the tarmac inside the hangar.

Andrea was already inside, and started to lower the ship into the cavern before Callista even began to power down her engines. "Come on," she said as Callista exited the ship, looking up to make sure the doors had closed.

Callista hopped out of the x-wing. "What's the rush?"

"There's a lot of concern right now," Andrea told her as they walked out of the hanger. "If the Bothans had a hand in all of this, there's not telling if they've already been trying to set up a network here in the system or any of our colonies."

"That's why I didn't identify myself by name...What can I do to help?"

"I'm not sure what we can do at the moment," Andrea said as they started up the stairs. "Daddy got a message from an Admiral in New Republic Intelligence. He was wanting Steffan to come with him and investigate a planet in the Enduron system."

Callista frowned at that. "What does Enduron have to do with any of this?"

"All of this, basically, because of that," she pointed towards where Blue Talon rested in the hanger. "Everyone has been drooling over using the technology to expand their own strength. Dad was starting to investigate a contractor that was rumored to be developing just that. There was even people who tried to break into the house to steal Dad's plans for this one."

"They WHAT?!" Callista's shocked voice carried out of the stairwell, and caused the others to look up in surprise. "They're all in custody," Andrea told her. "Please, Callista...manners. You _are_ on Cataan, remember?"

Callista looked down for a second. "My apologies, I didn't realize that they would go so far to steal the technology…"

"Neither did we," she said to her. "It's starting something even daddy didn't foresee." "I'll help in any way I can, you have my word on that."

"If things get worse, we may," Andrea said as they reached the living room.

Callista paused in the living room, bowing to Master Karrde. "I am pleased to see you well, Master."

"And I'm glad to know that everyone's getting out of Coruscant safely," Steffan said as he sat there. "Any problems?"

"Had to dodge a patrol on the way out, but made it to hyperspace before they caught up."

"I did as well," Steffan said with a nod. "You noticed the second X-wing in the hangar." She nodded. "From the looks of it, it was from the Vong Wars..."

Steffan chuckled at that reference. "An old XJ series that the previous owner took the time and attention to restore." She grinned. "I'm glad some people still show an interest in old fighters, for your sake."

"Actually, I'm one of them," Steffan said. "I just don't have the time."

She laughed at that, then sobered. "It seems like none of us have the time for that kind of thing these days…"

"Speaking of time," he said as he got up from his seat. "Ryneas and I need to prepare for our rendezvous with Admiral Drayson. If you'll excuse us."

Nodding, she said, "Be safe, Master Karrde."

"And you."

\-----To Be Continued-----


End file.
